Johto
by Wait.What
Summary: Haruka and Tsukasa have obtained the Zypher Badge by interesting means, and now they have managed to get themselves into yet another fine mess. Haruka is about to kill Tsukasa, and her rash actions get her injured. Meanwhile, Tsukasa is doing nothing...
1. Prolouge

_**Jhoto**_

_Eh, I wanted to make another Pokemon fic. I'm sad, tho. I was going to strt my Crystal version over and use my Gameshark, but I couldn't find my Gameshark that worked. My other Gameshark has been messed up for a while, but I don't know how that happened._

_**Disclaimer: **_Oculto: Wait.What does not own Pokemon.

_**Summary:**_ Join Haruka Leaf as she starts her Pokemon Journey. In Jhoto! Her rival, Tsukasa, joins her on her quest. But when Team Rocket and the newest badguys, the Black Death, join up, will they be able to conquer the two baddies, or will they get their minds wiped clean and becoming slaves?

_**Prolouge**_

"Oi, Yochi." The Earth Pokemon master turned around to look at her Dark Pokemon owning subordinate who had spoken.

"Yes, Duister? What is it?" Yochi asked, cradling her head in her palm.

"Team Rocket's new leader has accepted our deal," the Goth girl answered. "We should begin our take over of Jhoto in a few days." Yochi nodded, agreeing.

"Very well. Fetch Bellus for me, will you?" Duister bowed.

"Aye, I shall, Lady Yochi." Yochi frowned at Duister.

"Will you stop calling me 'Lady' this and 'Lady' that? It's annoying." Yochi complained.

"Sure, sure. Want me to catch your Skitty?" The Earth Pokemon master nodded, and Duister set off to find Bellus and Yochi's Skitty. Knowing Bellus, she'd be training her Grass Pokemon, mainly her Roserade and Venusaur, in the Grassy Plains battle field. Skitty, however, was a much harder to find, and even more to catch. The pink feline was alway hiding in new spots, most likely to avoid her Mama's love. Yochi loved her Skitty a bit too much. Skitty was so loved it could even be used for a hostage. Duister smirked, and headed towards the Grassy Plains battle Field. Right, left. Left, right. Right, right, left. Why did this building have so many damn hallways? Duister didn't know, but she figured that incase they got millons of Grunts then they'd need them. Too bad they only had about twenty Grunts. Why did they call them Grunts, anyways? Duister pondered this as she walked into the large artifical grass room with the artifical sun, looking for Bellus.

There she was. She was using her newly obtained Turtwig against Tempidus's hatched Torchic. Fire vs Grass. Bellus was still new to the Black Death, and she may have thought more about her looks than her smarts, but if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was to beat a Fire type with a Grass type. She'd done it many times against Tempidus's Pokemon. Too bad Tempidus had beaten her about twenty times more than she had beaten him. Duister walked over to the edge of the ring.

"Oi, Bellus. Yochi wants to talk to you." Duister said right before she had to dodge a badly aimed Razor Leaf from Turtwig. She got a few cuts on her right arm from not dodging quickly enough. Duister swore.

"Can I finish my battle with Tempidus first?" Bellus asked. Duister shrugged.

"I don't know, and I don't care. But if you do intend to keep battling, make it quick. Yochi hates to wait, y'know." Bellus nodded.

"Alright, Bloom, let's go with a Tackle, then follow up with a Bite!" Bellus commanded. Bloom the Turtwig nodded, before charging at the rival Torchic. Tempidus smirked.

"Alright, Torchic! Let show them your Fire Blast!" The Torchic took in a deep breathe, and Duister's eyes narrowed. Tempidus was always a TM whore. He always powered up his Pokemon with the strongest moves avaliable. Bellus gasped loudly as the large star shaped fireball hit Bloom. Bloom fainted, and Tempidus's smirk grew even wider.

"Looks like I win again, eh?" The Fire Pokemon Trainer said smugly. "Next time, why don't you battle against Soffio. She does have Water Pokemon, after all." And with that, Tempidus recalled his Torchic, saying that it did good, before walking out of the Grassy Plains training field. Duister looked over at Bellus questioningly. She didn't look too happy. She recalled Bloom, and then dashed out of the room.

"O...kaaaayyyy...I think i'm gonna go make myself some Ramen." Duister said before walking out of the room and heading towards the Kitchen.

_Eh. Not bad, I suppose. Black Death, the name of the group of new baddies, has Higher Ups with Pokemon based on the song 'Ring Around the Rosies'. In other words, there will be a Fire type trainer, a Water trainer, a Dark Trainer, an Earth Trainer, a Grass Trainer, and one mixed Trainer. Ring Around the Rosies (Grass), Pocket full of Posies (Grass), Ashes, Ashes (Water & Fire, because you have to burn bodies so it doesn't contaminate the water supply), we all fall down dead (Earth, Dark). The song is really about the Bubonic Plague, and I thought it'd be neat if a group was called Black Death and had Trainers that related to the song. For some reason, I made way too many female characters. oh well. Name meanings!_

**Yochi - Earth**

**Duister - Dark**

**Bellus - Pretty**

**Tempidus - Warm**

**Soffio - Bubble**

_Last Trainer doesn't really appear until a while into the fic. You'll never guess who it is. Or maybe you will. Eh, oh well. Oh, and yes, Yochi is obssessed with cat Pokemon. Like Skitty. After all, stereotypical bad guys aren't allowed to love kittens. And here I break that rule. XD_

_Wait.What_


	2. Chose a Pokemon! Elm's Evil Lab!

_**Jhoto**_

_Whee, chapter one! I have a half day today and tomorrow, so i'll be updating lots and lots. Hopefully. For your sake. And my sanity. Oh, and i restarted my Pokemon Red Mystery Dungeon. No more Team Tohya. But now we have Team Hebi. Squirtle looks really weird in that game. Oh, and as a tribute to Buwaro, I named by characters Squirt and Flame, since I had a Squirtle and a Charmander. Hah!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Oculto:-Anime vien- How many times must Oculto say it? Wait.What not own Pokemon!

Haruka: Y'know, I think you should have someone else do the disclaimer from now on, Wait.What.

Wait.What: Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I'll do Yochi's Skitty next chapter.

Haruka: but Yochi's Skitty is part of Black Death.

Wait.What: Amazing. You actually think I care. now get into the damn fic!

Haruka: Yeah, whatever.

_**Chapter One:**_ Choose a Pokemon, Haruka!

Sixteen year old Haruka Leaf had finally managed to get her mom to let her be a Pokemon Trainer. And it had only taken three years of whining, too. It was currently 11:59, and Haruka eagerly awaited her mother to return from the PokeGear Repair Shop. A few seconds after it had turned to Twelve, Haruka's mother walked into the room. Like her mother, Haruka had blue hair that she always tied into two pig tails, which the ends always seemed to defy gravity, no matter how hard Haruka tried to get them to stay down. Haruka had long since given up trying to get them to go down. Haruka had also inherrited the brown eyes that the female side of family always had gotten. Haruka wore her mother's Ranger Jacket, since it was too small for her mom to fit into, a basic black t shirt, and some black shorts.

"All right, you. I'll let you go on your Pokemon adventure, if you promise to call me every week if you can, and show me any new pokemon you catch." Haruka's mother said as she handed her the newly repaired PokeGear. Haruka nodded eagerly.

"Yes, mom! Oh, I can't wait! I already know what Pokemon I'm gonna get! I'm gonna get a Squrtle!" Haruka cried enthusiastically. Haruka's mother sweatdropped.

"Sorry, sweetie, but that not a choice here." Haruka visably shrunk down, muttering angrily about how they should be able to get Squirtles in all regions by now.

"Well, bye, I suppose." Haruka said as she walked out the still open door and into the bright sunlight. She heard her mother reply to her with a 'bye, call me soon, sweetie!', and headed over to the Lab that was next to her house. Thanks to the lab, Haruka had spent many a hour listening to Pokemon rampage about being poked and proded. She turned the doornob and went inside, swollowing. It was just as they had said. The lights were almost all out, except for one that kept flickering on and off. Cages lined the right wall, and tables with things that strapped the creatures down on the left. Pokemon howled miserably in the cages.

Haruka walked up to a cage, one with a Charizard in it, and almost had her head clawed off. Haruka grimaced. How could they be so cruel?

"Hey you!" Haruka turned around to see a man in a white lab coat run up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm here to get my Pokemon, sir." The scientist looked at her sadly.

"Oh. Well, you might as well come with me." The scientist said as he walked off. Haruka followed. This place was horrible. It was dark and scary, and all these Pokemon that were locked up had to be miserable. How could Haruka's nice, quiet town have a hell hole like this, pretending to be a Pokemon Lab when it was really a Pokemon Torture Center. Were all labs like this. Haruka shook her head. No, they couldn't be. The police wouldn't allow so many places like this to exsist. Or would they? They've been so caught up with the presence of Black Death and Team Rocket in the Jhoto region and the Kanto region. Maybe they didn't have the time?

As they walked through the lab, they passed rooms with windows where Haruka could see Pokemon being experimented on. In one room, Haruka spotted a pink haired humaniod creature with horns sticking out of it's head in a cage, odd hand things swaying around ominously**1.** As they passed by even more rooms, Haruka saw tanks. They had things floating in them, and Scientists were cursing and shouting. Thankfully, they arrived soon.

"This is where Elm should be," the Scientist said as he showed her the door. "I will wait for you out here, Miss." Haruka nodded shakily, and twisted the nob. She walked into the room, where a old man sat typing away on a computer. Haruka cleared her throat, and the old man looked at her. Haruka froze up a bit.

"Ah, so you are Haruka." Haruka nodded. The old man smirked. "You want to be a Pokemon Trainer, don't you?" Haruka nodded once again. "Well then," he pointed at three Pokeballs on a desk. "Chose one. I will not tell you what is in the Pokeballs." Haruka nodded, and walked over to the table. She thought, and held her hand over the middle one, but shifted her hand over to the left one a few seconds after, and then shifted her hand over the ball on the right. Her hand acted on it's own and picked up the ball on the right. The old man smirked. "Very well then. That is your Pokemon." He walked over and handed her a black device that looked like her Nintendo DS. "That is a Pokedex. It will record data on all Pokemon you see. It records even more data if you capture Pokemon. Now, get out. I have work to do." The old man shoved Haruka out the door. The Scientist was waiting, just as he had said he would.

"Time to go now, Miss." The Scientist said. Haruka nodded, and the Scientist escorted her to the front of the building. "Good luck, young Trainer. Oh, and take these, too." The Scientist handed her a bag that could be put on your shoulder or carried by the strap on the back. Haruka nodded, and she took the bag and ducked under the strap and made in comfortable. "That should have enough supplies for you until you reach the first Gym." Haruka nodded.

"Thank you!" She called back as she exited the building. The Scientist frowned.

"I'm not too sure you should be thanking me, Miss." He muttered.

_Whee, ominous! I think I'm going to rename the series Black Death, but seeing as how this really is based on Haruka, I'll leave it as it is for now._

**Haruka - Distant**

**1.) - Lucy from Elfen Lied, or some Diclonious that the humans had captured. Maybe it was a new Pokemon, or a clone? Who knows?**

_Wait.What_


	3. Team of Two! A Bit of Training!

_**Jhoto**_

_I feel like I haven't update in forEVER!! And I'm getting even more and more behind on All That Glitters, too. And who knows when I last updated my Quizilla fics. But on a better note, I finally made some decent AMVs on my YouTube account. Username is CamouGirlTohya, so go check my profile out. Speaking of profiles, I'm going to have to go redo my FanFiction one. Also, I intend to start up my old fics on BB&DG and SSS. Maybe Pokemon? I really don't know...Most likely Ben 10, since that section is really small. Also, I have up to chptr 30 something of this fic outlined, so updates'll be frequent._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What not own Pokemon. Thank you.

_**Chapter Two:**_ Team of Two! Capturing Chika!

The second Haruka was out of New Bark Town, she threw the Pokeball into the air and it exploded. A semi transparent red light came from the ball and took the shape of a well known mouse Pokemon. A blue and peach creature with a long snout blasted the red light away, and blinked a few times to get its eyes adjusted to the light.

"Cyn?" Haruka's face brightened when she saw the cute mouse Pokemon, and she had to stop herself from picking up the Pokemon and squeezing it to death.

"A Cyndaquil! How cute!" The Cyndaquil looked around, panicing.

"Cyn! Cyn cyn da quil! Quil!" The mouse Pokemon looked up a Haruka. "Cyn! Cyndaquil!" It asked, while Haruka looked at the Pokemon stupidly, unable to understand what it was saying, until she remembered the new rule that was passed a few years back. She unzipped her bag, and shifted through all the items in her bag.

"Translator...translator...translator...I know they put a requirement on these things...AHA!!" Haruka finally found the black collar with the microphone and speakers on it. She unhooked the buckle, and placed it loosly around Cyndaquil's neck.

"Now, can you repeat what you said?" Haruka asked. The small fire mouse nodded.

"I don't know where I am, or who you are. Elm doesn't seem to be around anywhere, either. Care to fill me in?" Haruka scratched her head, unsure of how to explain that she was now the fire mouse's Trainer.

"Well, my name is Haruka Leaf. I'm a newbie Pokemon Trainer, and Elm kinda gave you to me. We're on Route 29 currently. Elm is still back in New Bark Town." Haruka finally answered. Cyndaquil frowned.

"Well this is certainly unpleasant." It muttered, before it sighed. "Well, I may not want to be your Pokemon, but it will have to do for now. At least until we get back to New Bark Town. My name is Byrn, for your information, so no bad nicknames, okay?" Haruka visably deflated.

"Aww, man. I wanted to call you Cinders." Haruka whined, while Byrn sweatdropped. "Well, it sucks that I can't name you, but oh well. Can't have your cake and eat it too." Haruka said, pumping her fist into the air. Byrn sweatdropped again, not understanding the figure of speech.

"Uh...Anyways, Haruko, was it?"

"Haruka. Haruka Leaf." Haruka corrected. The Cyndaquil nodded.

"Right. So, shall we head to whatever town we intend to head to next?" Haruka nodded in agreement.

"But we'll have to give you a bit of training before that!" Haruka cried. Byrn's eyebrow twitched. Train? What the hell? The Cyndaquil sighed. _I guess that's what a Pokemon that has a Trainer does._ He thought, as he followed behind the enthusiastic marching of his new Trainer. Eventually, they ran into a Rattata. Haruka quickly pulled her Pokedex out of her pocket and looked up data for the mouse Pokemon.

_"Rattata, the swirft mouse Pokemon. It is cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any type of enviornment."_ - The black Pokedex spoke in a female voice. Haruka nodded enthusiastically.

"All right, Byrn, use a Tackle attack!" Haruka cried, pointing her finger at the Rattata. The Cyndaquil sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered, before charging at the purple mouse. The purple mouse lived up to its 'cautious in the extreme' reputation, by dodging the blue mouse and striking with a Tackle of its own. The attack sent Byrn back a few feet, and he shook his head before dashing foward and striking with another Tackle. This one struck, and it was now the Rattata's turn to be thrown back a few feet. Unluckily for it, however, it wound up hitting a tree and knocked itself out.

"Wow! That was amazing, Byrn!" Haruka cried, jumping up and down. Byrn raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. They walked along the path that had been carved by other Pokemon Trainers from New Bark Town, and spotted a Sentret in the middle of the path, an angry look fixed on its face. The scout Pokemon dashed up to Byrn and Tackled him. Byrn was thrown backwards, and barely landed on his feet.

"What was that for? I did nothing to you!" Byrn cried. The Sentret frowned even more, and attacked Byrn again. Byrn saw the attack coming this time, and jumped into the air out of harm's way, before Headbutting the Sentret's back. The Sentret Growled, and Byrn felt his reasons for attacking go down. Meanwhile Haruka pulled out her Pokedex from her pocket once more and searched for the Sentret's data.

_"Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. It has a very nervous nature. it stands up high on its tail to scan wide areas."_ - The Pokedex spoke. Haruka frowned. But why was this Sentret attacking?

"Alright, Byrn, Tackle that Sentret!" Haruka cried out. Byrn nodded, and charged at the Sentret. The Sentret hit the ground hard. It had fainted. "I wonder why that Sentret attacked us?" Haruka wondered aloud. A few seconds after she did so, a few tiny Sentrets popped out of the bushes and surrounded the larger, now unconcious, Sentret. "Oops." Haruka scratched the back of her head as the baby Pokemon surrounded the two.

"I knew this would be trouble." Byrn muttered. "RUN AWAY!!" The two threw up their paws and ran down the path. The baby Pokemon were too slow to catch up. Eventually, they stopped running. They walked down the path until they saw an injured Chikorita out cold in the middle of the path. Haruka dashed up to it.

"It's injured! We have to take it to the nearest Pokemon Center!" Haruka cried as she searched her bag for Pokeballs that she was sure she had seen in there previously. It was a good thing that Scientist had put so many supplies in the bag. She finally found one, and tapped the Chikorita on the head with the red and white orb, sucking it into the ball. Haruka shrunk the ball and placed it on the belt she had found inside the bag, and put the belt around her waist. She picked up Byrn, who complained a bit but settled down, and then dashed off down the road to the nearest Pokecenter.

_Whoo! Next chapter we battle Haruka's new rival and travel buddy, Tsukasa! Yay! Review, or face my bad typing skills! Seriously, for some reason I can't type as much without making loads of mistakes. it's pissing me off._

_Wait.What_


	4. Chikorita's Okay! Meeting Tsukasa!

_**Jhoto**_

_Nobody has reviewed...That makes me sad...Even more so when I have up to chapter 90 outlined...Anyways, this chapter we meet Tsukasa. Hell yeah! Also, for any of you Naruto and Elfen Lied fans, I may be putting up a fanfic where Lucy meets Gaara after she dies and is reincarnated. I have the prolouge written, and I have most of the first chapter written. Yay. Actually, now that I've had the time, I have up to the second sequel outlined. And yet no one has reviewed. -sulks in corner-_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What does not own Pokemon. She does have green hair and a tail, however. .

_**Chapter Three:**_ Battle Tsukasa! Chikorita is Healed!

Haruka reached Cherrygrove, and ran quickly to the Pokemon Center. She saw the red roof, and rushed to it, bumping a few people in the process, most of which yelled at her. Haruka thought that the doors were those sliding ones that stores usually had, and as punishment for her mistake, ran straight into the door. She rubbed her head, and shoved the door open.

"Hey, I have a hurt Chikorita!" Haruka cried. All the Trainers in the building looked at her, and Haruka felt her face heat up. She walked up to the desk, and filled out the sheet. Minutes later, a Chansey came out with a stretcher, and Haruka took the injured Chikorita out of its Pokeball and placed it on the stretcher. The Chansey then rolled the stretcher into a hospital room, and Haruka went to sit over in a chair to wait for the Chikorita to come out.

As Haruka waited, she heard the Police sirens, and went over to the window to check out what had happened. Officer Jenny was talking to some Scientists, and one of them looked very familar. Haruka walked outside, and over to Officer Jenny.

"Ummm...Miss?" Officer Jenny turned to Haruka. Haruka scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, what's going on?" She asked. Jenny smiled.

"It's nothing, really. Some Pokemon just got stolen from Professor Elm's lab over in New Bark Town." Officer Jenny explained. Haruka gasped.

"That's _nothing_? Some Pokemon get stolen and you say its _nothing_?! What's wrong with you?" Haruka cried angrily. Officer Jenny frowned.

"Hey now! This kind of thing happens all the time, so you'd better just hold your horses and calm down! We're working on the case as we speak! The Scientists over here were just explaining what he looked like!" Jenny yelled back, pointing at the Scientists. Behind them were flying type Pokemon like Skarmory and Staraptor. Haruka frowned.

"Yeah, whatever." Haruka turned and headed back inside the PokeCenter. A few hours later, Haruka was stretching and preparing to head into the room where the now healed Chikorita was resting. She walked into the room, and the Chikorita tackled her. She fell to the ground. Haruka looked at the Chikorita with a stern look, before realizing that it was happily nudging her arm. Haruka got up and picked the small Grass Pokemon up. Nurse Joy walked over from the other side of the Pokemon bed, smiling.

"It seems that the Chikorita seems grateful you saved it." Haruka nodded in agreement, before getting an idea.

"Hey, Chikorita! Wanna come with us on our journey?" The Chikorita nodded, and Haruka grinned. She placed the Grass Pokemon on the ground as she looked for her translator. She found a black one, and placed it on the Chikorita's neck. "Great! Now, you want me to name you, or do you want to keep your old name?" The Chikorita smiled.

"I have a name. It's Feuille. I'd like to keep it, really." Haruka nodded in understanding.

"Okay!" Then Haruka remembered something. "Oh crap!" Nurse Joy and Feuille looked at Haruka in confusion.

"What is it?" Nurse Joy asked, frowning in concern.

"I forgot to tell my Mom I was leaving! I gotta go back and tell her!" Nurse Joy smiled at her forgetfulness.

"Well, you'd better go tell her." Nurse Joy handed Haruka Feuille's Pokeball. Haruka nodded.

"Thank you. Well, I'd better get going. See you, hopefully!" She picked up Feuille and dashed out the door. Nurse Joy had a small mile on her face after Haruka had left.

"Haruka. Distant. Or maybe distance. Perhaps she will travel a great distance with her Pokemon." Nurse Joy muttered to herself before preparing for the next patient.

As Haruka ran down the road to Route 29, she bumped into someone. She took a step back, and saw that she had run into a young boy about her age. He had red hair that was shoulder length, and was wearing a yellow and black jacket with black shorts.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry!" Haruka apologized. The boy frowned, crossing his arms.

"Just shut up and battle me." Haruka looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?" The boy sighed irritatedly.

"My name is Tsukasa Kurogane, and I wish to battle you." Haruka's mouth formed an O, before she reached for her belt for a Pokeball. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "Why not fight with the one you have right there?" he asked.

"Feuille just came from the PokeCenter and isn't trained. Byrn, however, is trained. Even if it is just a little bit." She grabbed Byrn's Pokeball, smirking. "Let's go! Come on out, Byrn!" She tossed Byrn's Pokeball into the air, and it exploded. A stream of red light fell to the ground and took the shape of Haruka's Cyndaquil. Tsukasa smirked as well and threw out a Pokeball of his own after he had distanced himself. The red light formed a shape of a blue crocodile. The Totodile had a large grin on its face.

"Dile. To to dile!" It croaked. Haruka frowned, but then grinned.

"A Cyndaquil veruses a Totodile. This should be interesting." Tsukasa nodded.

"Jet, use Tackle!" Jet just looked at him like he was stupid. Haruka laughed, and Tsukasa glared at her.

"Totodile learn Scratch, not Tackle. Unforunately for you, however, Cyndaquil does learn that move! Byrn, use tackle!" Byrn nodded, and charged at the Totodile.

"Jump!" Jet did so, but Byrn followed and slammed into the crocodile Pokemon. It wasn't as strong as it would of been if it had hit when the Totodile had been standing still, but it was still effective. Jet landed on the ground, and so did byrn. Jet whined in pain.

"Tackle it again, Byrn!" Byrn slammed his head into the Totodile's stomach, which must of hurt like hell. Jet flew back a few feet from the impact.

"Use Leer, then follow up with a Scratch attack!" Jet nodded, and glared at Byrn. Byrn frozze for a few seconds, but snapped out of it. Unfortunately, that was just enough time for Jet to charge and attack the mouse with its claws. Byrn cried out in pain.

"Use Smokescreen, Byrn! Then follow up with a Tackle!" Haruka cried out. Byrn shook off the pain and took a deep breath of air before letting out a foul smelling smoke that clouded over the air and hung there. Tsukasa realized what was going to happen.

"Damn! Jet, get out of the way! Move! Move!" He cried just as Byrn started to charge at the smoke. It came a bit too late, however, and the crocodile flew out of the smoke as Byrn rammed into him. Jet landed on the ground roughly, and the smoke started to clear. On the ground was the Totodile, out cold. Tsukasa swore again, and ran up to the Pokemon. He muttered a few words, and then glared at Haruka.

"You! When did you start your Pokemon journey?!" He shouted angrily. Haruka took a step back before answering.

"Today! I started today!" The Trainer across from her grit his teeth and swore.

"Well, I started today as well." His shoulders slumped, and he looked up at Haruka."Um, so...Can I come with you? I grew up in an orphanage after my parents died, and, well...They didn't teach e very much about Pokemon." He looked down at his Totodile."C-could you teach me more about Pokemon? I hardly know anything." Haruka blinked. Wow. That was unexpected. Haruka's face had a small thoughtful frown on it. Then she grinned.

"Okay then! You can come with me! it'd be lonely with just three people, after all! I just need to head back to New Bark Town to tell my Mom I'm leaving because I forgot to tell her." Tsukasa had a shocked and scared look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with determination.

"Fine. I'll wait here and heal my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center until you get back!" Haruka nodded.

"Okay then! It's settled!" Haruka replied, grinning. Tsukasa smiled a bit.

"Right. We'll, you'd better start off. I'll be at either the PokeCenter or the PokeMart." Tsukasa said as he started walking towards the Pokemon Center. Haruka's grin grew wider.

"You betcha!" She returned Byrn to his Pokeball, and then returned Feuille to her Pokeball. But she didn't notice the worried look on Feuille's face as she did so. Haruka started running to New Bark Town, eager to tell her Mom and start her journey offically.

_If that's what her journey is like, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore..._Feuille thought inside the Pokeball World.

_Chapter three completed! Damn, my computer just plain hates me for some reason. Which sucks. I really hope we can get it fixed soon. Anyways, next chapter Haruka returns to the dreaded Pokemon Lab where Elm gives her a mission. Oh, and for future referance, this fic is about twenty to thirty years into the future, so there will be OC gym leaders replacing the old guys, a few new Elite Four members, and Gary Oak takes the place of Prof. Oak. Yay! And Satoshi was killed by a Mew Clone! Yay!_

_Wait.What_

_Review or be destroyed_


	5. Return to New Bark! Tsukasa's a Thief?

_**Jhoto**_

_Chapter four! Hells yeah! Well, I really can't say much besides the fact that my computer is still being an evil ass and the fact thatI may not be updating as frequently due to my brain being dead. But it was already dead, so I kind of don't have an excuse other than the fact that it was the story writing part of my brain. It died. But I'll revive it eventually. oh yeah, and go check out Aemoh Escuro's fanfics. There's a link to her under my Favorites. She has offically taken over Blood Covered Island and Lucy Meets Gaara so I don't have to kill my brain trying to figure out how to balance anymore fanfics! Yays!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon! That sucks!

_**Chapter Four:**_ Back to the Lab! What? Tsukasa's a Thief? Oh No!

Haruka dashed to her home town. Despite popular belief, it was actually quiet a long run from Cherrygrove to New Bark. And Haruka was learning this the hard way. Haruka jumped over a ledge and scared a few Murkrow as she ran past. She ran up a small hill and through some grass, over a ledge and into a small forest. Jump over another ledge, through some grass, dodge some tree branches. Woops...Aww, craptastic. Haruka had just ran into a Beedrill, and boy did it look angry. Haruka screamed and started to run away. She ran around the Beedrill and right through the Beedrill's nest. The Beedrill weren't too happy about that and chased after the younger Trainer.

Haruka ran through the forest, trying to avoid getting stung by the psychotic bee Pokemon that everyone feared. Finally she got out of the forest and saw a familar path. She ran down the path and over a few ledges before she finally made it to New Bark Town. Unfortunately, the bee Pokemon were still following her. She didn't wan to bring the horde of Pokemon to her front dorrstep, so she settled for the lab, no matter how creepy it was. And since it was now pretty dark out, the lab would be even creepier. But Haruka ran to the lab anyways.

She jerked the door open, which was surprisingly still unlocked, and ran inside. She slammed the door shut and placed her back aginst it, trying to hold back the Beedrill as they pounded on the door. Craptastic. Eventually the Beedrill stopped hitting the door and went away. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief and slumped on the ground, sliding on the door. A Scientist ran out. He looked angry.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" He yelled. Haruka froze. Royal crappage. This was not good. Haruka laughed nervously.

"Well, I ran into some Beedrill and I didn't want them to go to my house, so I went here." The Scientist gaped at her before he regained his composure and shook his head.

"Very well. I might as well take you to se Elm." Haruka froze at the Professor's name for a second, before forcing herself up. She held her hands out in front of her and laughed nervously.

"No, I don't think that's nessicary." Haruka said, grinnig akawardly. The Scientist shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"Nonsense, child. We'll see Elm, and you can leave. By then the Beedrill will defenetly be long gone." Haruka laughed nervously again.

"No, really. We don't need--" She didn't finish because the Scientist had grabbed her arm and was now pulling the new Trainer. Haruka spotted the cages that lined the sides of the wall and went limp. What would happen if this was an evil man and he intended to lock her up like those poor Pokemon and exprament on her? Haruka shuddered at the thought. She was dragged through all the same things she had seen earlier that day. The pink haired creature was still there, and the creatures in the glass containers were still there as well. Haruka was dropped in front of the same door as before. The Scientist knocked on the door.

"Enter." The voice of the Professor boomed. Haruka grimaced as the Scientist opened the door. They walked inside, and Elm's face lit up.

"Ah. Haruka Leaf, was it not?" Elm asked. Haruka nodded grimly. The old professor gave a creepy grin."Well then, I have a question to ask you." Haruka raised an eyebrow curiously. What could they want with her? What could he possibly ask her? "Haruka, by any chance did you see a young red haired male with a Totodile any time today?" Haruk's face lit up. Totodile? Red hair? Haruka nodded. Elm smirked and motioned to the man next to him. It looked like a Police Officer.

"Hi. I'm here wokring on the missing Pokemon case. So you saw the suspect?" The officer asked. Haruka looked at the officer in confusion.

"Missing Pokemon? Suspect? What are we talking about here?"

"A Pokemon was stolen earlier today. We're looking for clues." Haruka frowned. Was Tsukasa a criminal?

"Well, I did battle a boy with shoulder length red hair who happened to have a Totodile." Elm gave a small smile.

"You battled him? How did you do?" Haruka scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I...won..." The Professor gave a full out grin. The officer however kept a stern look.

"Did he say anyhing in particular?" He asked. Haruka frowned.

"Well, he said he just became a Trainer today and..."

"And what?" The officer questioned, frowning.

"He asked if I would travel with him and tach him about Pokemon after I beat him. I agreed." The officer smirked.

"Very well then. We shall use this to our advantage. We'll use the promise of your traveling with him to capture him and send him to prison." Haruka's shock was evident.

"What? You can't do that!" Haruka shouted.

"As a matter of fact, kiddo, we can. Pokemon are property, and this was theft." Haruka's eyes widened and then narrowed. She glared at the officer, who was smirking.

"You..You're no better than those damn Rockets!" Haruka clenched her fist and brought it back before slugging the officer in the face. The officer grunted and took a few steps back. He rubbed his cheek and glared at the yound Trainer.

"Assaulting an officer, eh? I'll have to write you up for that." He muttered. Haruka glared at him.

"Officer? Feh. You may be an officer, but you're corrup. You don't deserve to be an officer. Anyone who says that Pokemon are property needs a good kick in the ass." Haruka growled, glaring at the officer. The officer shrunk back a bit, while Elm rubbed his temple.

"Language." Haruka turned on Elm.

"And you! How could you do such a thing to Pokemon? Pokemon have rights too! You might as well be the one in those cages, you bastard!" Elm stared at her before chuckling. The Scientist just stood there akawardly, while the officer got up.

"You will make a fine Pokemon Trainer, Haruka." The professor turned to the officer. "Very well. You, Officer Hertez, will stay here until Shigure here has dialed the Police for your arrest." Elm turned back to Haruka, who had a shocked look on her face. "I have an assignment for you. Actaully, I have a few. Firstly, tell the Officers in Cherrygrove that the Trainer can keep the Pokemon, and give him a bag." Elm turned to a door behind the desk and opened it. He walked inside and disapeared. After a few seconds, he walked out holding a bag similar to Haruka's. He handed the bag to Haruka. "Give him this. Secondly, my friend Mr. Pokemon has been reporting that Pokemon have been leaving eggs randomly around his home. I want you and your traveling partner to bring me all the eggs. That is all." Haruka nodded, and took the bag."I suppose you know your way out?" Elm asked. Haruka nodded again and opened the door. She walked out and headed towards the enterance of the building. She walked out the door and headed next door to her home. There wasn't a single Beedrill in sight.

She opened the door and took a step into the door before she was tackled by her Mom.

"Oh, Haruka! I was so worried! You didn't tell me you were leaving!" Haruka laughed nervously, and it came out muffled.

"Yeah. Sorry, Mum. I am leaving." Harukas Mom's arms left her child. Haruka looked up at her Mom. She was grinning.

"I guess all kids leave some day." Mom's grin grew wider. "Y'know what, I have an idea. You send me money from your battles and I'll save your money for you." Haruka grinned.

"Sure! That'll help lots!" Mom's arms crushed Haruka in another hug.

"Oh, you grew up so fast! You'd better visit often!"

"Yes, Mum." Mom pinched Haruka's cheek.

"Now, you be nice to your Pokemon and win lots of battles, okay?"

"Yesh, Mhum." Mom let go of Haruka's cheek.

"Good, now go on. It's late and you want to get to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove before it shuts down! Go!" Mom pushed Haruka out the door."And don't forget, winning isn't everything! Just have fun!" Haruka nodded, and started walking towards Route 29.

"Okay, Mum! Bye!"

Haruka walked down Route 29 and into the forest. This time, however, she was extra careful about the Beedrill. After an hour of walking, she reached Cherrygrove, and not a minute to soon! Tsukasa was being led out of the PokeCenter in handcuffs by Officer Jenny! Haruka ran over to the Officer.

"Oi! No! Don't do that!" The officer looked over at Haruka.

"Weren't you the one who was complaining earlier?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips angrily. Haruka frowned.

"Yeah, but I just visited Elm! He said to drop all charges and let Tsukasa go! And that he could keep the Pokemon!" Officer Jenny's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. Haruka nodded.

"Yeah! Elm told me to bring this bag to Tsukasa! You can check it!" Jenny sighed, and uncuffed Tsukasa.

"Well, looks like you're free, kid. Be greatful Elm is such a nice guy." Jenny walked over to her motercycle and rode off. Tsukasa looked over at Haruka.

"Did he really say that?" He asked.

"Yes. And yuo're still my travel partner. But no more kidnapping Pokemon, okay?" Haruka said, nodding. Tsukasa grinned.

"Well, okay. So, where are we headed to next?" He asked.

"First, we get some sleep at the PokeCenter. And tomorrow, we head out to Mr. Pokemon's house." Haruka explained. Tsukasa blinked.

"Mr. Pokemon? What kind of a name is that?" Haruka shrugged.

"I dunno. C'mon, lets go get some rooms." Tsukasa nodded and followed the fellow Pokemon Trainer into the Center.

_w00tage! Chapte four is written! All in one go, too! I'm on a roll, and I can't stop! Hells yeah!_


	6. Realization! To Mr Pokemon's House!

_**Jhoto**_

_Nya...Still no reviews...Do you just hate me or my fic? All I'm asking for is a review, an alert, a fave...Anything related to this fic...Was reading the KiraKira files when I decided it'd be time to update my own fanfics..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What no own Pokemon.

_**Chapter Five:**_ To Mr. Pokemon's House!

_"Oi, Yochi...Do you really think this is such a good idea?"_

_"Of course. I can get first hand information like this. And I'll be able to see how far the terror of Black Death has spread from Sinnoh to Jhoto...Like a fanfiction's reviews..."_

_"Well, it's not like I can stop you or anything. Your fighting types would kill my babies."_

_"I don't have any fighting types."_

_"Fine. Your ground types will enilate my precious darklings."_

_"Darklings isn't a word..."_

_"Amazing...you actually think I care."_

_"Shut up and go find my Skitty."_

_"Whatever..."_

Haruka and Tsukasa walked down the route road. It had been roughly an hour since they had left Cherrygrove, and the two newbie Trainers were not use to the torture they were putting their feet through. This caused much whining from Haruka, who was quieted by Tsukasa. The area they were in at the moment was filled with trees that lined the road, as well as knee-high grass and random bushes. A few Pokemon were out hunting earlier that day, so there were dead bodies or Rattata and other less fortunate Pokemon along the road.

Seeing as Haruka didn't think that they should stay at the PokeCenter, it was currently night time, and Hoothoot and Spinarak were all around.

"Who's bright idea was it for to head out this late at night?" Haruka whined as she yawned, stretching. Tsukasa's nose twitched in a bit of irritance. This had been the Trainer he had asked to help him? Great...

"It was your idea, dumbass." Tsukasa answered, sticking his hands into his pockets. Haruka frowned.

"Aww, shuddup! I didn't really want to stay in Cherrygrove, and it was pretty late at night, so I wasn't thinking right."

"It's still night, smart one."

"Shuddup! Geez, you don't have to be such an ass."

"Then can you stop talking?" Tsukasa scratched his head. It was late out, and they'd been walking for a petty long time. Haruka crossed her arms, pouting.

"Fine!" The walk was silent up until they spotted a small house on the side of the road. A large Oran Berry tree was next to it. Haruka's face brightened. "Hey, do you think that that's Mr. Pokemon's house?" Haruka asked. Tsukasa shook his head, and check the map on his PokeGear that had been in the bag that Elm had indirectly given him.

"We're still in Route Thirty, and you said that his house was in Route Thirty One. We still have a bit to go before we reach that Route." Haruka frowned at Tsukasa's response, and checked her PokeGear as well.

"Seems like you're right. We'd better hurry this up, or by the time we reach New Bark Town again it'll be nearly two am!" Tsukasa nodded in agreement.

"It took you about an hour to get to New Bark, and another hour to get back. Then there was the amount of time you used up talking with Elm. And we spent an hour coming this far, and it might take another hour getting to Mr. Pokemon's house," Tsukasa calculated before he continued."That's about five hours since sun down, which was at six. Then we have the two hours back tracking, not including the time it'll take to talk with Mr. Pokemon, and then the final stretch between Cherrygrove and Elm's." Tsukasa sighed."Then we'll have to walk back to Cherrygrove, which'll take another hour. And if we head to Violet exactly after we reach Cherrygrove, in total we'll have spent ten hours on just purely walking back and forth. The best we can shoot for is four am." Haruka crossed her arms as Tsukasa sighed once again.

"This is complicating. And tiring. We might pass out in between Routes, which won't be good. Not to mention the fact that I haven't really eaten anything for a good amount of time..." Haruka's stomach growled quietly as she thought of food. She hadn't even eaten supper...Tsukasa nodded in agreement.

"We might have to stop at a shop in between the trips back and forth and grab some food."

"But who would be open at this time of night?" Haruka asked.

"Taco Bell?" Tsukasa tried. He really hadn't thought of that..Man, this stuff was complicated...

"They close at one...But that house has a berry tree, so we could grab a few and eat them."

"That'd be stealing, though." Haruka looked at Tsukasa with a disbelieving look.

"This is coming from the guy I had to bail for taking a Pokemon away from the lab. I really don't think you have anything to say." Tsukasa's eye twitched as he realized that was correct."Besides, we need food or we'll die. Surely they won't be that stingy if we take a few so we don't get ourselves killed." Tsukasa took this into consideration. He closed his eyes ad sighhed when he reached a conclusion.

"We might as well." The two newbie Trainers walked over to the Oran Berry tree and picked a few a few decent sized Oran berries before they set off for Route Thirty One, eating the freshly picked Oran Berries.

A half hour later, they had reached a bit of a problem. There was a a large Spinarak web covering the entire way. They couldn't go around it because it seemed that it was there to block the path and keep anyone from going further. Tsukasa turned to Haruka, an idea in his head.

"Your Cydnaquil is a fire type, right?" Haruka nodded, not getting the point."Well, it should be able to burn this webbing, which will give us a clean path through and we'll be able to get to Mr. Pokemon's house." Haruka grinned, now understanding Tsukasa's plan. She took Byrn's Pokeball off her belt and pressed the button to enlarge it and send the fire mouse out. The fire mouse did appear, and he yawned. He blinked and took a look around before he noticed the large white web.

"Holy Magikarp! That's a big web!" Byrn exclaimed, before turning to Haruka."You want me to burn it, right?" Haruka nodded, and Byrn took a deep breath before unleashing a small fire on his back and breathing scorching flames from his mouth. The web caught on fire and started to disappear, but it also started to spread. Tsukasa hurriedly sent out his Totodile and ordered a Water Gun to douse the flames. Tsukasa had been training while Haruka had been gone, it seemed.

The two beginer Trainers picked up their Pokemon and ran through the opening before the Spinarak noticed the burning. Five minutes of running and five minutes of walking later, they had arrived at a house. And like Elm had said, it was surrounded by Pokemon Eggs. They each had a different design on them, put they all had a small ring of pale yellow right at the middle. What was in those eggs?

_Woo...This chapter was a bit annoying. I had several ideas for the Oran Berry house, one of which included a Snorlax and residents who were trying to keep it away. And then I had an idea for the Spinarak thing, but I remembered that Haruka (or was it Tsukasa?) is going to catch a Spinarak in future chapters. review please!_


	7. Pokemon, Oak, and Eggs!

_**Jhoto**_

_Yays! I got my first review! It seems that Haruka is the one who catches Spinarak. Also, Haruka catches a Totodile as to follow up with my original outline. Had to check back on previous chapters to see if Haruka had a Pokedex. She does, which kind of puts a dent into my original plans of Gary Oak being at Mr. Pokemon's house...On another note, my tail has once again broken (TT), and I have finals coming up. Oh the joy._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Are you mad? I don't own Pokemon! If I did, it would most likely be an even crappier anime than it already is!

_**Chapter Six:**_ Pokemon, Oak, and Eggs!

Tsukasa walked over to an egg and picked one up carefully, examining it.

"This is what Elm sent us to get? They seem like ordinary eggs, to me." Tsukasa wondered aloud. Haruka nodded. Why were these eggs so special? It may just be that a swarm of Pokemon passed by and left the eggs. But then why do more appear, and why only arround this selective house? Haruka frowned, and Tsukasa put the egg back on the ground and looked at Haruka."We'd better go inside. It is about twelve am, and if we loiter around much longer, we'll lose the time that running from the Spinarak web had given us." Haruka nodded in agreement, and the two newbie Trainers walked through the lawn of eggs to the front door, the two Pokemon following.

The knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before the door was opened. A man in his late fourties stood at the door, wearing ordinary clothes with a fancy hat. Interesting combonation...

"Who are you and why are you here at this hour?" The man asked suspicously.

"Um, we're the Trainers that Elm sent to gather information on the eggs and bring a few specimens back, sir." Haruka answered. The man looked from Haruka to Tsukasa, and back to Haruka again before nodding and inviting the two Trainers in. They followed the man into a room on the right side of the hallway. Inside the room was a desk with a computer and chair that was occupied, a few bookshelves filled to the brim with books, a few random potted plants, and a couch. The man told them to sit down on the couch, and they did so hesitantly.

"Now, I suppose you are Haruka, miss?" The man asked, and Haruka nodded."Very well then. I had hoped it wasn't the lad."He said in response to the nod, chuckling. Haruka gave a small laugh in nervousness, while Tsukasa glared at him. The man's face became serious, while the person on the computer kept typing away.

"Let's get down to buissiness, shall we? My name is Mr. Pokemon, and I am a friend of Elm's as well as a research partner. These eggs keep popping up during the night with no sign of any Pokemon appearing previously, and it's bothering me. Even the bird Pokemon have stopped flying overhead. You didn't hear a single Hoothoot, did you?" Mr. Pokemon asked. Now that they had to think about it, the quiet of the road was a bit too quiet. The two Trainers nodded. The Pokemon on their laps shifted uneasily. Mr. Pokemon frowned and sighed."Yes, it's been like that every day after the first set of eggs appeared, which was roughly three weeks ago." So no Pokemon had shown up for three weeks? That was odd. Mr. Pokemon motioned to the person at the computer.

"Gary Oak was the first one I contacted. He knew much about Pokemon from being a Trainer back in his younger years." Haruka's mouth dropped. Gary Oak? As in the grandson of Professer Oak?"He was the only person besides you two to visit me during this time. He arrived two weeks ago from Kanto, and he noticed the Spinarak web, which I am sure you both noticed as well since you have your Pokemon out." The two Trainers continued to listen to the man, until Gary stood up and stretched.

"Well, since Elm sent you two, I suppose you can help us with some research then?" Gary spoke for the first time. The two Trainers nodded."By the way, how is Elm? I haven't seen him in ages." Tsukasa looked at Haruka, knowing she'd have to answer since he had not met the man, just simply broke into his office and kidnapped a Pokemon. Haruka swallowed.

"Well, to tell you the truth...He seems a bit insane." Haruka replied, laughing nervously. Gary nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I went to his lab last year. Terrifying, that lab of his. Hasn't been the same since my Grandpa died."Gary's eyes then shifted from saddness to eagerness to work. He motioned to the computer."This is all the data I have achieved from the eggs. It isn't much, but it is at least a bit. Come see." Byrn got off of Haruka's lap, as did Jet off of Tsukasa's. The two Trainers looked at the moniter. Not very much? Hah! They guy had filled up a whole bunch of space on Wordpad. Haruka read the first few lines, before deciding that skimming it would be faster and not as hellish for her eyes, since the man had appearently not used the Enter key. Tsukasa didn't ever bother to read it, and just deemed it s EyeHell.

"Well, what do you think?" Gary asked.

"I think you need to use the Enter key. This is murder on my eyes..."Tsukasa replied, and Gary gave him an irritated look. Haruka sighed and looked up from the Wordpad of hell.

"Well...Aside from the problem that Tsukasa mentioned, it seems like you have a very good theory. But what exactly are these Scathe type Pokemon you mentioned?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side. Gary cleared his throat before he started to explain.

"Have you ever heard of the MissingNo Pokemon?"He asked. Haruka and Tsukasa nodded."After exsensive research and the capture of a few other unidentified Pokemon by my old rival, Satoshi, we realized that there are a few more types of Pokemon than the original seventeen. In fact, if you count the supposed 'Legend' type that includes all the Pokemon from mythology, there are about twenty types of Pokemon." tsukasa frowned, crossing his arms.

"I thought there were only eighteen if you included the 'Legend' type."

"Yes, there were. But then two new types of Pokemon were discovered, but were not released to the Media due to the fact that they had summoned sort of robotic Mew clone and killed Satoshi. There are the Scathe type, as dubbed by the Pokemon, and the Sacred type, which we have renamed as the Light type."Gary explained, then he shook his head."Anyways, we will need you to take some eggs to Elm for further research." He glanced at the clock on the wall, and evry else followed his eyes. Tsukasa blinked, and then swore mentally. It was two in the morning! This explaination took up too much time.

"We'll have to gather the eggs and leave, Mr. Oak, Mr. Pokemon. We're kind of on a tight scedual." Tsukasa said. The two researchers nodded. Then a look of rememberance crossed Gary's face, and he walked over to a bag on the floor. He opened it and pulled out a Pokeball and an egg. He handed the egg to Haruka and the Pokeball to Tsukasa. The two Trainers looked at their hands in confusion.

"I had intended to bring these to Elm myself, but since you're making a trip over their yourselves I'll leave the task to you two."Gary yawned."You two'd better start out, or you two won't get a wink of sleep." the two Trainers looked at each other and grinned. They knew that three hours ago. Jet and Byrn hopped off the couch and followed the two Trainers as they walked outside. Mr. Pokemon gave them a few bags, and they started to pick up the eggs that were on the ground.

_And more ideas appear from my head! I might write a one-shot and a few bonus series on what happens with the things I mentioned last chapter and the eggs. If you want to know a bit more about the two new types, check out Disaster. Well, i'm off to go study. Oh the joy._


	8. Rebel Raft! High Ho Cherrygrove!

_**Jhoto**_

_Time to update, yeah yeah yeah!...Note to self; stop watching Ninja Nonsense...Anyways, I'd like to report that today I finished outlining 'Sinnoh', the sequel to 'Veilstone', which is the sequel to 'Jhoto'. Confusing, eh? And then there's going to be a bit of a recap episode, and then we head on to 'Dead Land', which is sort of a futuristic version of Disaster, complete with an apperance of Kaous and Saiko. But those two appear in Sinnoh, anyways, and Saiko travels with the gang for a while...But saddly I ran out of lead for my mechanical pencil, so I couldn't write the outline for 'Canalave', but I did manage to get the prolouge outlined. Anyways, this portion of the Haruka Saga will be about a hundred chapters if I don't manage to screw up the storyline, Veilstone will be fifty chapters, Sinnoh will be fourty chapters, and Dead Land will be ten chapters and won't have a prolouge. I haven't really started to outline Canalave yet, so I can't say how many chapters it'll be. Also, I'm starting to think that their shouldn't be sequels, just different storylines. Also, the names of the titles come from the locations on where they're going, or where they are. And I do intend to get back to the Jhoto region soon in my outlines. But I'll have to finish the Sinnoh region first. And if you want to know why they went to Sinoh, well...You'll just have to find out._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What does not own Pokemon, but she does own this idea, and the outlines for the sequels mentioned. Steal them and die a slow and painful death with a wood chipper.

_**Chapter Seven:**_ Rebel Raft! High ho, Cherrygrove!

The two trainers walked down the road to Cherrygrove carrying the eggs with care. Even the Pokemon carried a few eggs, Feuille carryng more than the rest with her vines. The only sound came from the three Pokemon, since all the Pokemon in the Route that Mr. Pokemon's house was on had mysteriously up and left. Jet had gotten a translator, thanks to the crazy Professor Elm. The egg that Gary had given Haruka was cradled in a knapsack that Mr. Pokemon had given them as he handed them the bags to carry the eggs in, while the Pokeball that Gary had given Tsukasa was currently on his belt, taking up one more space on his almost empty Pokeball belt.

Haruka looked up at the stars. Yeah, she had grown up in a pretty small town, but the Lab next door to Haruka's house had always prevented her from going outside at night, for fear that she might be the next hopeless creaure trapped and tortured in a cage that everyone on the outside world ignored. Being in the lab, seeing what was going on inside...It didn't help the fear of being outside at night much, but she was three hours walking distance from the lab, and she had allies. Being outside, far from home...It kindo of made her a bit homesick, but she still smiled. She wouldn't be able to meet people if she always feared the lab, nor would she be able to see the stars. They were really pretty, the stars.

Eventually they reached the Spinarak web. It did have a Spinarak on it, and it looked annoyed at the travelers, mainly because they intended to wrech its freshly made repairs. But the hole wasn't fully repaired yet. Jet gave the Spinarak a toothy grin, before blasting it with a jet of water. The Spinarak shook itself off and crawled away, obviously just wanting them to get through so it could get back to work on repairing the damages they had caused on their way into the layer.

A while later, they spotted the house, marking the half way point. As they walked by the house, they spotted a band of Water type Pokemon. There were Wooper, Mudkip, Piplup, Staryu, and a few other random Water type Pokemon in a good mass of about fifteen Pokemon. But what seemed to be the leader was a Totodile. It had a scar on its chest area, and was holding a blue orb that gave off a great deal of light. The Pokemon seemed to be robbing the Oran Berry tree. And they weren't just taking a few to survive and stuff, they were attempting to take all the fruit on the tree!

"Oi, what're you doing?" Byrn shouted over to them. The Water Pokemon stopped what they were doing and spotted the Trainers and their Pokemon companions. The Totodile pointed in the direction of the Trainers and said something to the Water pokemon. They placed the berries on the ground, and charged at the Trainers. Feuille placed the eggs on the ground quickly, and used the vines to hold a few from striking. She picked a few of the up from the ground and threw them at a random tree to the south.

The Totodile leader frowned, and ran up to the Grass type Pokemon before blasting it with a jet of water. Feuille was pushed back a couple of feet, nd had to releash her hold on the other Water type Pokemon. After the blast stopped, Feuille raised her leaf and shot out minature leaves from the leaf. Jet put down the eggs he was holding, as did Byrn. Jet charged at the Pokemon, blasting them with Water Gun attacks and using Scratch. Byrn used Tackle, and a few were knocked out as they were thrown against trees and other Pokemon. Byrn got hit with a few Water type techniques and sustained a good deal of damage.

Tsukasa pulled out the Pokeball on his belt, enlarged it, and threw it into the air. Now was a good of a time as any to check out whatever the hell was inside the ball. Not to mention the fact that the three Pokemon were highly outnumbered. The red light took the shape of an unidentified creature. It was about the size of Haruka, with it had two horns on its head, and a muzzle like a Totodile's. It had thick, black, and leathery wings and attached to the wings were a set of hands. It had thick black legs that looked sturdy and claws that came out of its feet. Its body was similar to a Scyther's, and a long black and white tail. It growled ferociously, saying its name over and over like Pokemon do. It looked at the Water type Pokemon that were staring at it, as well as the Chikorita and Cyndaquil. It looked back and saw Tsukasa holding its Pokeball.

Jet explained the situation to the strange Pokemon, and it nodded as it understood the situation. It flapped its wings and flew above the Water type Pokemon, hitting them with a black powder that fell from its wings. Most of the Water Pokemon started twitching, and they fell to the ground, unable to control their unexplained twitching. The creature landed on the ground, and Feuille started taking out the Water Pokemon still standing. The Totodile avoided most of the attacks Feuille threw at it, and got close enough to the Chikorita to hit it with a Headbutt. Feuille was thrown back, and Haruka swore mentally.

Haruka grabbed an unoccupied Pokeball from her belt, and threw it at the Totodile. It was sucked into the ball, and it fell to the ground and started twitching like the Pokemon. It moved back and forth for a few seconds before it went 'ping' and stopped moving. Haruka stared dumbly at the Pokeball.

"Wow, I didn't think that that'd actually work." She muttered to herself as she walked over to pick the Pokeball up. She picked the ball up as Tsukasa recalled the odd creature that had been contained in the Pokeball. Tsukasa stared at the Pokeball, wondering what exactly that thing was and what that black powder was. The Pokemon that had been twitching previously stopped and were still, drool seeping from their mouths, if they had a mouth, that is. Whatever that thing was...it was strong. And it had said that its creature name was Shadure. Haruka walked over to Byrn and Feuille, and Potion in hand. She sprayed the fluid medicine on the two pokemon, and their wounds healed.

Haruka glanced over at Tsukasa, who was still staring at the Pokeball, and was hit with a plan. She grinned.

"Oi, Tsukasa!" Tsukasa tore his gaze from the red and white orb and looked at Haruka, who was grinning widely."Send that thing back out, why don't you? It can help us carry the eggs to Elm's!" Tsukasa frowned, and looked at the Pokeball with uncertainty. Finally, he decided it couldn't hurt to try to learn a bit more about the creature and he pressed the button on the ball. The light once again took the creaure's form, and it looked around once more, this time with irritance.

"Sha sha dure? Shadure! Sha sha dure dure sha!" It muttered angrily. Haruka and Tsukasa didn't know what it was saying, so they settled on just telling it what they needed it to do. The Pokemon picked up the eggs with irritance, and the other Pokemon were sucked into their Pokeballs. The three allies then started on their journey to Cherrygrove.

An hour later, they had reached Cherrygrove. Haruka and Tsukasa's face brightened, glad to see civilaztion after been stuck outside in the wilderness for a good eight hours. The Pokemon looked at the town with nervousness, and suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to carry the eggs.

_Woo! Well, this chapter was meant to come out earlier, but my mom decided to be a bitch and make me study crap I really don't need to know. Ions? Who cares? Anyways, enjoy the update. Next chapter they reach the awaited New Bark. Yay. I think this fic may have the ability to overthrow Buwaro's Tales Of Flame, but by the time I reach two hundred chapters, he'll most likely have four hundred, which means I'll have to try to update at least once a day. Oh the joy..._

_Wait.What_


	9. Tsukasa's Fear! Bad eggs or just Scathe?

_**Jhoto**_

_I might start working on the arcs sooner than expected so I won't have to worry about them later. And I have decided that there will no be sequels, just more arcs. I didn't get to outline anymore today, but last night I started to rewrite the outlines due to the fact that the pencil lead was smearing and got everywhere. Also, I may be working on a miniseries about the Snorlax problem. And there might be a one-shot about the eggs when they...hatch...heheheh...Well, if you include recap chapters, the original storylines, and the next bonus one-shots, alternate chapter six, miniseries, extra ideas that form in my head with each new chapter...We'll have over two hundred chapters of my hopeful fic. However, I might have to change the title of the fic. Seeing as they won't constantly be in Jhoto, we'll need a new title. Open to suggestions._

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Pokemon, Buwaro's Tales of Flame would be a Tv show or a video game, and this fic'd be complete. Sad, ain't it?

_**Chapter Eight:**_ Tsukasa's Fear! Bad Eggs, or Just Scathe Eggs?

_"Oi, Yochi...When exactly do you intend to head out for Violet?"_

_"Day after tomorrow."_

_"...Irony is a bitch..."_

_"Not going to ask..."_

_"So, where'd you get the idea from?"_

_"Shaymin, of course."_

_"You still believe that you can speak to that hedgehog?"_

_"Yes, Tempidus, I do. If you have nothing better to do, head to Violet and check out the Ruins for me, why don't you?"_

_"And report back if I see any Legends or any odd specimens, correct?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Very well. I shall be going now."_

_"Good. And if you see Bellus, tell her to catch Skitty for me so I can take her with me."_

_"Can do."_

It was four in the morning. Haruka and Tsukasa had been up the whole night, traveling back and forth. They obtained some new information, which was a bit confusing yet good, as well as a new Pokemon. And then there was the Shadure. It stood behind Tsukasa, and like Tsukasa it did not want to go on.

"Why won't you go on to New Bark Town with me?" Haruka asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Tsukasa sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I did kidnap Jet, remember." Haruka looked off to Route Twenty Nine. Just an hour's walk to go, and they'd be at Professor Elm's lab, giving him what he had asked for and promptly leaving the town to continue on with their journey. By then, it'd be dawn. The Pidgey around Cherrygrove were already starting to awaken. Haruka made a whining noise, before she sighed.

"You know I can't carry all this myself, and Shadure doesn't seem to want to come either. I know why you wouldn't want to go back there, but if you want to get to the pokemon Leauge we will eventually have to cross through New Bark Town once more. You'll have to get over it eventually. And besides, Elm wasn't even mad. He was just...Elm." Haruka replied, ready to get this over with and head on to Violet for a good rest."Besides that, if I attempt to carry all this myself we'll be even more behind scedual."Tsukasa's eyes widened. It was a long enough walk with two people and a Pokemon carrying the eggs. With those elements cut to bits, and only three Pokemon, one of which they didn't even know if it would help, it would take even longer. Tsukasa's eye twitched. Those damned odds...

Tsukasa sighed, and nodded. Haruka grinned, but that grin faded when she realized that there was a missing element. Shadure. Haruka and Tsukasa turned to look at the odd creature, and it started to sweat. It made odd noises that sounded like nervous chuckles. Tsukasa pulled out his Pokeball and sent out Jet. The crocodile Pokemon yawned, blinked a few times, and looked around. It was still night, which irritated the little crocodile.

"Ena, ena..Whaddya want?" Jet asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Jet gave a nervous glance at Shadure, but didn't say anything to the Pokemon. Haruka reached for her Pokeballs and released her Pokemon from the orbs. They loked around like Jet had, while the unamed Totodile glared at Haruka. Haruka chuckled nervously, and pulled out two translators. She put one on Shadure, who was unable to move very fast since his wings were attached to his hands and were cradling the eggs. Then she put one on the nameless Totodile, and got a nasty Water Gun into the face as a reward.

"Do we have to carry the eggs again?" Feuille asked, vines coming out of her neck. Haruka nodded.

"We'll have to since Shadure here doesn't seem to want to go on."Tsukasa replied, motioning to Shadure. Shadure cleared his throat.

"Wizard. My name is Wizard, not Shadure." The Shadure corrected.

"We'll remember that."

"I don't intend to stay long...but while we're discussing name's, mine happens to be Raft." The previously nameless Totodile said, crossing his arms over his chest. Haruka nodded again, planning to remember the name**1**. Wizard spoke once more.

"If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to go into the orb for a rest. But you'll have to take the eggs off for me, since I can't do it myself." Haruka, Tsukasa, and Feuille took the eggs out of Wizard's wings, and Tsukasa put Wizard back into his Pokeball. Haruka gave the eggs to the Pokemon, and a few more to Tsukasa, and kept the rest for herself. Now, being five in the morning, the Trainers and Pokemon set off to New Bark Town. Tsukasa and Raft were nervous, and kept getting even more and more nervous as they walked on. Tsukasa didn't want to go to jail, while Raft was afraid of the two Trainers. He glanced at the ever present blue orb that was tied to his back, and sighed. Raft never should of left Hoenn. At least there he would be protected, but now he was out of the barrier...That damned message to the other Legend was why he was out here in the first place.

A long hour later, they had reached New Bark Town, and the sun was coming out. Tsukasa was freaking out. He did not want to be in this town at all. Haruka had to reasure him serveral times that Elm did not want his blood, but five minutes later he would be freaking out once more. Haruka shoved the scared red head into the lab. Haruka herself didn't like this place, but she had to put on a brave face.

The cages in the walls were filled with anguished Pokemon, and Haruka hurried the Pokemon and Tsukasa through the hellish rooms. The pink haired creature was still there. Raft was begining to distrust this Trainer more and more as they went down farther into the lab. Finally, they reached Elm's door. Haruka knocked, and the door swung open a few seconds later, the elderly Elm glaring out. Then he saw the eggs, and showed the team inside. He ordered them to place the eggs on a desk After that was done, he started counting the eggs. In total, they had brought about fifty eggs. Tsukasa gave Elm the Pokeball containing Wizard, and then returned to his spot by the door. He obviously wanted to get out of the place. Haruka also handed Elm the egg that Gary had given her. Elm sat down in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I suppose you are Haruka's traveling partner, am I correct?" Tsukasa nodded at Elm's question."then you were the one who stole my Totodile."Tsukasa started to sputter random nonsense, but Elm to him to shut up.

"I will not take Totodile back from you. He seems happy. Be thankful I am feeling nice."Tsukasa nodded, relief washing over him. Haruka was right."Now, how did you two manage to obtain those eggs so fast?"

"Well, we kinda traveled during the whole night. Today we intend to head to Violet and then sleep there at the Pokemon Center."Haruka replied, scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. Elm nodded.

"You two have amazing stamina, for beginer Trainers that is. Now, do you know anything at all about these eggs?" Haruka and Tsukasa nodded. Tsukasa, less nervous now, began to give out all the information he knew, Haruka filling in the blanks. When they were done, Elm sluched against the back of his chair, sighing."I can't believe it. So those eggs in the past may not of been bad eggs, just..a different type of Pokemon eggs. This is interesting. We use to find tons of eggs with these patterns, in swarms like the ones around Mr. Pokemon's. They would hatch numerous times with each egg, but nothing actually ever came out of them. We deemed them as 'bad eggs'. This will be good research material."Elm looked at the two Trainers and stood up.

"I think it's about time you two leave. head to Violet as fast as possible. Exsaustion can kill Trainers." The six allies nodded, and headed out the door, ready to take on whatever faced them next.

_Wow. This chapter was a pain to write. I started writin two flipping hours ago, but mom came and told me to do a few chores. They're done now, thankfully. And so is this chapter._

**1.)** There is a song called 'Remember the Name'. I highly suggest you check it out.

_Review, please!_

_Wait.What_


	10. Spinarak Kouda! To Cherrygrove We Go!

_**Johto**_

_Haven't updated in ages...We wnet out a bought a Christmas tree yesterday. I nearly froze my ass off out there...Also, I've been browsing the Xiaolin Showdown Archieves alot recently, and I'm a bit sad. Why I'm sad, I'm too lazy to explain. Anyways, on to the next chapter! We begin to enter the Violet miniarc now. Yay! Also, I'm going to do a bit of editting to my outline, and instead of Haruka capturing a Pokemon this chapter, Tsukasa catches it._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Pokemon. Get over it.

_**Chapter Nine:**_ Spinarak Kouda! To Cherrygrove We Go!

_"Ne, ne...Does she intend to wake up any time soon?"_

_"I doubt it, dude."_

_"...NEVER call me dude."_

_"Whatever, dude."_

_"..."_

_"She should leave soon. She need to get to Violet if she intends to carry out this plan of hers."_

_"Agreed. Shall I go get Squirt?"_

_"Of course."_

The two Trainers started their long journey back to Cherrygrove. It was about six n the morning now, and all the Pokemon that resided in the dark were quickly crawling, flying, or running back to their shadowy dens to go back to sleep. All but a single Spinarak, one who was already asleep in a tree, his webbing being the only thing that was stopping him from crashing into the ground below.

The two newbie Trainers did not see the Spinarak, being half asleep themselves and mildly talking about future plans. Thus the current problem...

Haruka was running around in circles, a not sleeping yet not awake Spinarak on her head who was currently wondering what the hell was going on and why it was so breezy. The Spinarak was also getting a bit dizzy, but did not know why. Meanwhile, Tsukasa was mildly chuckling at the scene, not having much energy to laugh any louder at Haruka's expense.

Then he realized something. Tsukasa smirked, a plan starting to form in his mind. He reached for a Pokeball that was in his bag, and pressed the middle button, a red light coming out and hitting Haruka and Spinarak. The two became incased in the red energy, and Haruka stopped running, a content look on her face. Tsukasa sweatdropped, and walked over to the now wide awake Spinarak, who eagerly jumped off the still content teenager and onto the ground below.

Tsukasa pulled out Jet's Pokeball and the tiny crocodile Pokemon appeared, yawning. He looked at Tsukasa, a mild look of annoyance and drowziness on his face. Tsukasa pointed at the spider Pokemon, and Jet grinned before running towards the Spinarak and using Scratch. The spider Pokemon cried out in pain, before an angry looked appeared on its face and it sprayed white goop out of its mouth. Jet jumped up into the air, causing the String Shot to miss its target. Instead, it hit Haruka who was just coming out of her daze. Haruka cried out, and started trying to get the white goop out of her clothes, hair, and off her face.

Jet sent out a blast of water at the green spider, who dodged quickly. Jet then came at the Spinarak, claws glowing in order to use a stronger Scratch. Spinarak sent a String Shot out at the advancing crocodile, and Jet had to try to get all the goop off of him. Then the Spinarak started to gloat, and Tsukasa decided to use this as a chance to capture the spider Pokemon.

He threw the Pokeball at the Spinarak. The Spinarak had apparently predicted this, and used its String Shot to capture the ball and chuck it at a near by tree. Unfortunately for one other unlucky spider Pokemon, a Spinarak started to crawl down the tree to set out more webs and was hit by the Pokeball.

Red light poured out of the orb, and an airy feeling came over the unprepared spider Pokemon as it was transported into the Realm of the Pokeball. Tsukasa stood their dumbfounded, while the Spinrak sweatdropped before it started crawling away, attention obviously diverted away from it. The ball swayed back and forth, before finally letting out a familar 'ping' . Haruka, who had finally gotten all the webs off her, looked over at Tsukasa and noticed his expression. She raised an eyebrow, not knowing what exactly had happened while she was pulling off all the webs. Tsukasa finally came to his senses, and walked over to the still red and white orb. He picked it up, and Jet looked over eagerly while Haruka was stuck wondering what had happened. Tsukasa pressed the button in the middle, and sure as hell, the green spider Pokemon came out of the ball, just as confused as Haruka.

Speaking of Haruka, she walked over to the Spinarak and grabbed a near by stick before starting to poke the poor spider in the backside with a slightly irritated look on her face. Tsukasa opened his backpack and started rumaging through it, trying to find the translator. A few minutes of going through items, he finally found one. This one was a light shade of purple. Tsukasa walked over to Spinarak, pushing Haruka out of the way, who was still poking Spinarak with the stick, and placing the device around its neck. Jet ran over to the Spinarak, a large grin on his crocodile jaws.

"Hiya! Name's Jet! My Trainer is Tsukasa, and he's just a beginer! In fact, you're his--"Jet didn't get to finish his sentance because Tsukasa had firmly clamped his hand around the crocodile's mouth... Which was not that bright of an idea, seeing as after a glare from the crocodile, Tsukasa's hand was in a world of hurt due to Jet's very sharp fangs. Tsukasa cried out, while Jet had a smug little smirk on his face, and haruka was still very confused. The Spinarak raised an eyebrow before introducing himself.

"My name is Kouda. I suppose you are Tsukasa, red haired Human?" The Spinarak, now known as Kouda, asked. Tsukasa nodded, and Kouda turned to Haruka."What is your name, blue haired female Human? And why were you poking me with a stick earlier?"

"Uhm...Name's Haruka. Haruka Leaf. And as for why I was poking you with stick, well...I thought you were the Spinarak that had fallen on me and sprayed me with that nasty web stuff."Haruka explained, laughing nervously. Haruka turned to Tsukasa."When the heck did you get a Spinarak?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"A few minutes ago, while you were busy trying to take all that webbing off of you that the other Spinarak had sprayed on you."Tsukasa replied, sticking his hands into his pockets."I think we need to go to Cherrygrove sooner or later, because our Pokemon are bound to collapse sooner or later." Haruka nodded in agreement, and the two newbie Trainers, now with an extra Pokemon, set off for Cherrygrove to go to the Pokmon Center, and the PokeMart to restock.

A good fourty minutes or so later, the two Trainers reached Cherrygrove. Tsukasa and Haruka headed to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon while they went off to restock on the supplies that they were begining to run out of. And to maybe get some breakfast, as well, since the last thing they had had to eat were a few Oran Berries, and those were not very filling.

Thirty minutes later, the two newbie Trainers and their five Pokemon companions set off to Violet City, eating taquitos from a local Quik Trip...

_Woo! Next time, Haruka and Tsukasa battle a pair of fellow nebie Trainers in a double battle! Teh yays! This fic is most likely my best work yet, and I can't wait to write more of it. But I have a problem...If you do not see me update after Christmas for about six months, blame my mom. She's being evil and saying that she'll take away the computer for the whole semester if I don't get my grades up, which means I seriously can't fuck up. Well, i'm off to go do something! Please review!_

_Wait.What_


	11. Double Team, Double Battle!

_**Johto**_

_Hells yeah! Two people have reviewed on Smile, a Saw one-shot that includes Saturn and Sia. Back on subject! Haruka and Tsukasa come down Route Thirty, only to met some new Trainers who wish to have a double battle! Will they win, or will they have to drop by the PokeCenter once more? Entering the Violet miniarc! Also...DOUBLE DIGITS!!! Sorry for not updating sooner. Finals are cominng up._

_**Song Listening To:**_ Lips Like Morphine

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not owned. 'Nuff said.

_**Chapter Ten:**_ Double Team

As our two newbie Trainers travel down the road, Pokemon in tow, Yochi and a very unwilling Skitty trek down to Violet from their minibase in Goldenrod. And as Yochi and Skitty travel, so do two other newbie Trainers...

Seth and Sandra hid in the bushes, hoping to ambush any Trainers that appeared on the often traveled on Route Thirty. Just as Seth was starting to get impatient, a blue haired girl with a Cyndaquil in her arms came in his row of vison, talking to a red haired boy with a Spinarak on his head. Walking behind them was a very uneager Totodile with a scar on its chest and a blue orb strapped to its back, a more energetic Totodile who was dancing around like mad, and an amused Chikorita.

Seth and Sandra looked at each other, both of the two twins grinning with a disturbing hint of malice hidden under all their glee. They reached for their Pokeballs, and once they had them in their hands they jumped out of the bushes, one of the two twins going the opposite way of the other, keeping them from escaping.

Tsukasa clenched his fist, while Haruka held Byrn closer to her chest. The fire mouse gave out a muffled squeak, but was silent for the most part as he was smothered. The two unknown Trainers pointed at Haruka and Tsukasa dramatically.

"You there! Dumb ass losers! We challange you to a battle!" The male blonde shouted. His twin grinned maniaclly.

"That's right! And you can't back down!" Tsukasa smirked, wanting to see if Jet got any better, and wanting to test out Kouda. Haruka frowned, and seeing as it wasn't any Pokemon kidnappers, she placed Byrn on the ground. Byrn, who was happy to not be smoothered, flared up his back due to the challange and with a bit of annoyance that his transportation wasn't carrying him anymore. Seth took a Pokeball off his belt and threw it up into the air. Sandra did the same as she explained the rules of the battle."This'll be a double battle! Two Pokemon for each Trainer! You can't use any items, ether." Tsukasa smirked, while Haruka got Raft and Feuille out of the way.

The light from the Pokeballs took the shape of two different Pokemon. A Growlithe formed from the red light of Seth's Pokeball, and a Teddiursa from Sandra's Pokeball. Haruka pulled out her Pokedex and flipped it open.

_"Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokemon. If it finds honey, the cresent moon shape on its forehead will glow. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey."_ - Haruka's black Pokedex spoke. Haruka turned to the Growlithe.

_"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. It is very loyal, and will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its Trainer from harm."_ Haruka thought about which Pokemon would be good for this battle. Raft would be good against the Growlithe, but so would Jet. Feuille wouldn't be very good against Growlithe, but could use her vines to hold it while she used Razor Leaf on the Teddiursa. Byrn wouldn't do too well against the Growlithe, either, but would do pretty well against Teddiursa. Haruka frowned, crossing her arms. Tsukasa was also thinking about which Pokemon to use. Kouda was a bug type, which wouldn't do too well against the Growlithe's fire, but it could contain and slow both Pokemon. Perhaps for the second battle...

"Jet, you're up." Jet nodded, grinning widely. It jumped into the space between Tsukasa and the two opponent Pokemon, and started twirling in a circle. Haruka frowned, knowing now that one of her options was now taken away. She quickly did enie meanie miny moe, and it landed on Feuille.

"Feuille, time for your time to shine." Haruka said loudly, grinning widely. Feuille nodded nervously, but jumped into the fray anyways. Seth and Sandra smirked at Haruka's, knowing that Growlithe could easily turn the green leaf Pokemon into a stirfry.

"Wick, use Ember!" Seth commanded the Growlithe. It nodded, and took a deep breath before sending flames from its mouth, directing them at Feuille. Feuille jumped back, but one of her paws got hit by the flames and she Growled, before Tackling the Growlithe. Wick flew back a few feet and landed halfway on its side, but still partally on its belly. Feuille raised her vines that had sprouted from her neck and shot them at the puppy, picking him up and throwing him at the Teddiursa who was attempting to Scratch Jet. Jet was taunting the small bear, dancing out of the way and occasionally using Water Gun to blast the small bear away from the crocodile. It was because of one of these water blasts that Feuille missed her intended target and Wick slammed into the dirt roughly, while being blasted with a Water Gun.

Feuille released her vines from the puppy and withdrew them to her neck, before raising her leaf and swinging it, unleashing a Razor Leaf at the still being blasted with water Wick. Feuille didn't spot the small bear Pokemon come up from behind her, however, and was slugged across the muzzle with a glowing fist. The Teddiursa slugged Feuille numerous times, the Fury Swipes attack working like a charm. Feuille unleashed her Vine Whip against the tiny bear when the Fury Swipes attack was over, picking up the bear into the air and throwing it at the just getting up Wick. The two Pokemon collided, and Jet took this oppotunity to use a Scratch while Feuille started running to the collapsed Pokemon, set to Tackle. As the two Pokemon started to get up, both off them were slammed back down with the strikes from the small dinosaur and the crocodile. They started to get up once more, but collapsed.

Haruka jumped up and down in the air, cheering loudly for Feuille. Tsukasa was grinning widely, and crossed his arms. Seth and Sandra frowned, and returned their two fallen friends.

"Hey! You two!" Haruka stopped celebrating, and Tsukasa looked at their opponent Trainers. Seth was glaring at the angrily."When did you two start out?"

"Yesterday." Haruka replied casually."But we were out all night so we got lots of training." Haruka picked up Feuille and hugged her, while the two twins' frowns grew bigger.

"What the hell? We started out earlier this week! We should of been able to beat you two!" Sandra growled, crossing her arms. Tsukasa snorted.

"The battle still isn't over, y'know. One more battle, right?" Sandra and Seth threw out two more Pokemon. One was a Spinarak, while the other was a Ledyba. Haruka grinned. Byrn could easily take these two. She was just about to call Byrn out, when Raft ran out instead. Haruka blinked, and then pouted a bit, but left the crocodile Pokemon out on the field. Kouda hoppe off Tsukasa's head, which caused the red haired Trainer to stumble a bit due to the less wieght on his head. Kouda crawled over to the field, looking ready to battle.

Haruka pulled out her Pokedex, listening to the information it gave, and then put it back in he pocket, ready to battle. She pointed at the Ledyba, grinning."All right, Raft! Use Tackle!" Raft looked at her like she was an idiot, before sucking in air and sending a Water Gun at the Spinarak. The spider flew into a tree trunk a slid down, giving Raft enough time to slam into the spider with a rough Headbutt. The Spinarak cried out in pain, and Raft used Scratch on the green spider. Kouda crawled over to the Ledyba, and used String Shot to weigh it down, and then slammed into it with a Poison Sting. The ladybug cried out, before striking Kouda with a Tackle, followed by a Supersonic. Kouda wobbled around, before it started to strike random objects, including itself. Kouda hit the Ledyba a few times, but hit himself more often. Eventually, the Supersonic wore off and Kouda struck Ledyba with another Poison Sting. This one poisoned the ladybug.

Kouda used his String Shot to pick up and throw the poisoned Ledyba into a tree near the one where Raft was assaulting the other Spinarak. At this time, the Spinarak Raft was facing slammed its horn into the crocodile's belly. The Poison Sting didn't poison Raft, but it did a lot of damage to the unsuspecting Totodile. Raft hit the ground hard, and was then slammed into by the opponent's Ledyba, who was being flung around like a yo-yo due to Kouda's String Shot. Raft threw the Ledyba off by blasting it with a Water Gun. The Ledyba flew off of Raft, and flew into the tree trunk that the opponent's Spinarak was resting under. The Spinarak looked up in time to see the web covered ladybug falling down, but wasn't able to dodge in time and got smooshed. It had taken lots of damage from Raft, and being crushed by a Ledyba didn't help matters, so it promptly went unconcious.

The Ledyba got off its fallen comrad, only to be hit by a combined attack by Kouda's Poison Sting and Raft's Scratch. The Ledyba collapsed, and Seth and Sandra returned the two Pokemon. They glared at the two opposing Trainers, before running off towards Cherrygrove. Haruka rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a few Potions. She used them on her Pokemon, while she congradualted them for doing such a good job. Tsukasa gave his Pokemon a large grin while he applied the spray medicine to them as well. They let their Pokemon stay out more for doing a good job, and then resumed their quest to Violet City.

_This was an ass to write. About halfway through the second battle I was wanting it to end already. Glad that that was the only thing on the outline for this chapter. Well, I'm off to go play Pokemon. Leave a review, please._

_Wait.What_


	12. Battle Time! One Step Closer!

_**Johto**_

_I really need to update Disaster at some point...But no one reads it...And no one reads this, minus the few people that actually bother...I posted this on gaia. My friend Kamikaze Kiki really liked it. Today is not a good day...Anyways, enough of my ranting, time to get on with chapter ELEVEN!!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own a Grunny thanks to Kamikaze Kiki, but that's about it. ಶ 紶

_**Chapter Eleven:**_ Battle Time! One Step Closer!

Haruka and Tsukasa had reached a little landmark. It wasn't all that little, however. It's pretty hard for a cave to be little. Yes, they had reached Route 31. And now they were faced with the large cave that stood before them.

"Should we go in?" Tsukasa asked, staring up at mouth of the cave. Kouda was on his head once more, and had to keep crawling back up due to the fact that Tsukasa's head was angled different than what it had been previously. Raft stood next to Feuille, paws crossed and starring at the cave with disintrest. Byrn was in Haruka's arms once more, mainly because Haruka provided easy transport and he didn't have to constantly run up to them due to his very short legs. Jet was on the other side of Feuille, a large grin sporting on his face as usual. Haruka shrugged, causing Byrn to whine a bit.

"I dunno. It'll probably be dark in there. We might run into something, and not be able to run away. And I've heard that Ursarang live in that cave." Haruka replied, frowning as she mentioned the Ursarang.

"You bet your cute little butt that there are Ursarang in that cave!" A voice from behind said cheerfully. Haruka looked over her shoulder and saw a male with purple hair standing about ten feet away. His hand was on a backpack strap that was pink. He was wearing a weird costume. It was all green and covered in spikes. Tsukasa also took a look back, and sweat dropped.

"Uh...Who're you?" Haruka asked. The kid smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Name's Night. I'm the son of Harley Furrow." He declaired proudly.

"Sorry. Dunno who that is." Haruka replied. Night did a face fault. After he got up, he pointed at the two Trainers.

"I challange you to a battle!" Night declaired angrily. Haruka shrugged.

"Fine with me." Haruka replied.

"No. He's mine." Tsukasa wanted to battle by himself. Haruka had more experience than him, and he wanted to change that. Night smirked, before pulling out a Pokeball from his belt and throwing it into the air. It exploded and took the shape of an Spinarak.

"Meet Yarn! He's the Pokemon that my dad, the most famous coordinator in the world, gave me!" Night declaired.

"If he's the most famous coordinator in the world, how come I haven't heard about him?" Haruka pointed out. Night glared at her. Tsukasa quickly chose a Pokemon, which wasn't hard since he only had two. He chose Jet.

"Jet, go kick that loser's butt." Jet nodded eagerly, and ran out from next to Feuille.

"Yeah, let's go!" Yarn crawled over to the area, and then, out of the blue, struck Jet with a Poison Sting. Jet grunted and flew back about a foot, before raising his paw and striking the spider with a nice little Scratch. Tarn cried out, releasing a String Shot reflexivily. Jet struggled in the sticky substance while Yarn recovered from being Scratched in the face. Jet broke out of the webbing just as Yarn recovered from being Scratched, and the two Charged at each other. As Yarn prepared another Poison Sting, Jet jumped into the air and took a big gulp of air before expelling the large stream of water from his mouth. The Water Gun missed, however, and Yarn stopped in his tracks for a midsecond before charging again at the now falling Jet.

Just as Jet landed on the ground, Yarn struck him in the stomach with a Poison Sting. Jet flew backwards from the force of the impact and the shock of being struck. He didn't land right, and was on his back as the Spinarak attempted to use a death-from-above style Poison Sting. Jet barely rolled out of the way in time, and the Spinarak wound up hitting his head and getting his horn stuck in the ground. Yarn struggled for a few minutes, feet not able to touch the gground, before he used String Shot to grab a tree branch and pull him out of the dirt. Yarn shock his head in an attempt to get the dirt off, and was struck by a Water Gun. The Water Gun slammed him into the tree trunk. Jet, unable to get up to the branch, had to use his long distance attacks to be able to get a hit in. The Spinarak quickly shook off the attack and stayed in the tree. Jet threw a few more Water Guns, most of them missing.

Yarn's only long distance attack was String Shot, however, so the spider had to jump down from the tree, aiming its Poison Sting at Jet's head. Jet knew what Yarn intended to do, and jumped back not a moment too soon. His foot was scratched by the spider's horn, however, and he was poisoned. Jet tried to wash out the poison, but that just pushed some of it into his blood stream. Jet directed his Water Gun at the Spinarak, who attempted to dodge but failed and was slammed into the tree trunk once more. Yarn slid down the tree trunk and tried to get up, but collapsed. Tsukasa smirked and crossed his arms, while Night looked horrifired that he had lost as well as angry. Haruka looked through her bag, searching for an Antidote and a Potion.

Night returned his Spinarak, while Haruka handed the needed supplies to Tsukasa. Night regretfully handed over some money, and then stormed off. But not before he gave them a bit of information about the cave.

"I heard that there are ghosts in there, plus the Ursarang. I really don't think you should go into that cave." Haruka grinned at the mention of ghosts.

"Really? I love ghost Pokemon! They're so fun to use on Holloween!" Haruka said excitedly, wanting to go into the cave to catch herself a ghost. Night frowned.

"You idiot! You could get spirited away like they say in the legend!" Night shouted angrily, before turning around and stomping off in anger. Haruka blinked.

"Spirited away? Legend? I wonder if there really is a legend surrounding this area." Tsukasa shrugged, and returned Jet to his Pokeball. Jet needed a rest. He had been in a few battles, and the poison made him tired. Raft looked at the cave in interest. If there were ghosts, and they cud be spirited away, then why wasn't the area closed off? Raft frowned, before walking into the mouth of the cave. Haruka saw Raft go in, and so the Trainer followed the crocodile Pokemon into the cave. Tsukasa, Feuille, and Byrn followed. Kouda was still on Tsukasa's head.

The cave was dark inside, the only light coming from a few cracks in the roof of the cave as well as the mouth of the cave. Puddles were around the cracks in the cave, and the air was cooler. As the two Trainers followed the now interested Raft further into the cave, Feuille looked around nervously. Caves were dark. No sunlight could reach her. Feuille started to panic, away from the warm rays of the sun, her comfort. Even the Pokeball Realm was more friendly than this place, being surrounded by other Pokemon on the grounds around the Chatue that fed and housed the captured Pokemon. Even the artifical sun of the Pokeball Realm gave comfort, but hereis was dark. Feuille felt weak, and rushed past Haruka, wanting to find Raft and get out of this place. As the leaf Pokemon ran, she slipped on the wet ground and slid into a hole that sent her to a floor below.

The group came to a halt as the grass Pokemon disapeared into the hole. Haruka looked at the hole to the direction that Raft went, and then back to the hole. Tsukasa noticed Haruka's problem, and offered to go after Feuille while Haruka went after Raft. Haruka gave Tsukasa Feuille's Pokeball, and ran after Raft as Tsukasa went down the hole. The hole was actually more like a slide that went down very sharply and was rimmed with the water droplets, which made the 'fall' go even faster. Tsukasa fell out of the slide-like hole, and landed very roughly on his butt. Tsukasa groaned and rubbed his butt, before checking to see if Kouda was okay. Kouda was fine, thankfully, so Jet would be able to rest longer.

Feuille was a few yards off, panicing. She was yelling worriedly, not knwoing that Tsukasa was there. Kouda had crawled off Tsukasa's head, and the Trainer and Pokemon approached Feuille. Feuille turnd around and saw them, but must of mistaken them for an enemy, and ran off down a tunnel. Tsukasa cursed, and ran after the Chikorita. They came to another open cavern, and spotted the green Pokemon cowering at the sight of another Pokemon. Tsukasa pulled out his Pokedex and flipped it open.

_"Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. A being that exists as a thin gas. It can topple a Donphan by enveloping the prey in two seconds."_ - The Pokedex spoke in a male voice. The Gastly turned around, hearing the Dex. Tsukasa took a step back, before thinking quickly. Would a Spinarak do good against a ghost? Only one way to find out...

"Kouda, use Poison Sting!" The Spinarak launched itself at the ghost Pokemon, which was an odd blue color instead of the purple one that was shown in the Pokedex. The attack actually hit the ghost Pokemon, but it didn't look like it did much damage. Feuille, now recognizing who the Trainer and Pokemon were, stood up and raised her leaf. She flung her Razor Leaves at the ghost, and it cried out. Tsukasa quickly pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Pokemon, which was still distracted in pain. It was envelopted in a red light, before it was sucked into the ball. The ball fell to the ground and shook a few times before it gave a ding and was silent. Tsukasa grinned and picked up the ball."Hell yeah! I just caught a Gastly!" Tsukasa laughed happily at his second capture, before petting Kouda on the head, making sure he didn''t hit the Spinarak's horn. Kouda smiled, and Feuille felt a bit happy that she had helped mae the captured possible.

"You did good as well, Feuille. But don't run off like that, okay? Haruka nearly fainted when you fell down that hole." Feuille nodded sadly, and Tsukasa pulled out Feuille's Pokeball."Would you rather be in the Pokeball? You seemed a bit freaked about the cave." Feuille nodded, and Tsukasa pressed the button on the middle of the ball. Feuille was sucked in the the ball, and returned to the Realm of the Pokeball. Tsukasa looked around the cavern where they were, unsure of how to get out."We might as well start looking for an exit." Kouda nodded, and crawled up to Tsukasa's head. The two set off to find an exit.

Meanwhile, Haruka had found Raft. She had also found a cave full of bat Pokemon. Haruka cautiously walked through the area, trying to reach the crocodile Pokemon without waking up any of the bat Pokemon. Haruka stepped over a few rocks, while Byrn tried to avoid all the puddles. Fire Pokemon and water don't mix, after all. But with all their caution, they didn't notice where the other was going, and Haruka wound up tripping over Byrn. She fell onto the hard rock floor, grunting. But this thankfully didn't wake up the bat Pokemon. What did wake them up was Haruka's Pokedex falling out of the pocket in her Mom's Ranger jacket, sliding over the floor and opening up as it hit a rock that made it fly up a few inches. The Pokedex began to speak, much to Haruka, Byrn, and Raft's horror.

_"Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. It has no eyes. Instead, it relies on its ultrasonic cries for echo location to flit about in the darkness. Golbat, the Bat Pokemon. It loves to drink the blood of living things. Once it bites, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly. Crobat, the Bat Pokemon. The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also tough to stop and rest. It flies so silently throught the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby."_ - The black Pokedex spoke ominously as the bat Pokemon woke up, as if it was telling them exactly how these creatures might kill them and there was nothing that they could do about it. Haruka cursed, and picked up Byrn. She grabbed Raft's Pokeball and recalled the crocodile, ensuring its safety. She then got up and started to run towards the nearest exit.

But of course, the bat Pokemon followed, angry that they had been awakened from their slumber. A few of the bat Pokemon struck Haruka, and Haruka fell to the ground from tripping over a rock. A lone Pokeball slipped from her belt, and sucked up a Zubat by accident, as Haruka wished for the moment to be over. The bats flew over, a few of them hitting the Trainer, and out of the cave. Byrn crawled out from under Haruka, annoyed that he had been squashed by her 140 pound body, but also grateful because said body gave the Cyndaquil a shield. Byrn noticed the Pokeball and picked it up, while Haruka remembered that she had abandoned her Pokedex and got up to go fetch it. She picked the troublesome device up, and slid it into her pocket after she had closed it. She walked back over and picked up her backpack, and started to pick up Byrn when she saw the Pokeball in his paws.

"Where did that come from?" She wondered aloud, as Byrn handed her the red and white orb. Haruka pressed the button in the middle of the ball, and the red light formed the shape of a bat. Haruka blinked, wondering how the hell that actually happened, as the Zubat fluttered about. The Zubat seemed a bit annoyed at being captured, but flew over to Byrn's head and landed on the mouse. Haruka rumaged through her bag once more, still a bit shocked, and pulled out a green translator that she put on the blue and purple bat Pokemon. Byrn and Haruka walked back the way they came, the Zubat resting on Byrn's head.

As they exited the cave, they spotted Tsukasa coming out of a hole that had a latter in it. Tsukasa, grinning widely, walked over to Haruka. Tsukasa spotted the bat resting on Byrn's head and felt a bit of annoyance.

"Hey, Haruka. Guess what I caught?" Tsukasa asked, in a way that sounded like he was bragging.

"Bubonic plague?" Haruka asked, jokingly. Tsukasa frowned, obviously not amused.

"No. I caught a Gastly." Haruka's jaw dropped, and Tsukasa smirked at her reaction."And its blue instead of purple." Haruka's jaw dropped even more.

"There's no way you could've. Let me see." Haruka replied, disbelief apparant. Tsukasa proudly let out his Gastly. It was in fact blue instead of purple."No way! There's no way in hell you could've caught a shiny!" Haruka said, as she stared at the Gastly. Tsukasa pulled out a purple translator, and tried to stick it on the ghost Pokemon, but he fell right through it. Tsukasa and Haruka sweatdropped."Well, I caught a Zubat."

"By accident." Byrn added. Haruka face palmed.

"You weren't supose to tell him that!"

"Meh." Byrn replied. The Zubat cleared its throat, and all eyes turned to it.

"Will you stop reffering to me as my species name? My name is Venin, thank you very much." The Zubat now known as Venin stated in an annoyed mannor. Gastly floated right through the translator that was in Tsukasa's hands, and it attached to the ghost Pokemon.

"Agreed. My name is Blinde." The ghost Pokemon spoke ina feminine voice. Haruka and Tsukasa grinned. Tsukasa gave Haruka Feuille's Pokeball, and then released Jet. Haruka released Raft and Feuille, and the three Pokemon appeared.

"Alright! Now that we have two new members to our group of friends, lets go to Violet!" Haruka shouted, raising both her hands into the air. The Pokemon nodded in agreement, and the two teams set off, for whatever awaited them in the future. High above them, two Pokemon floated.

"These are the two Trainers who will face off against her?" One asked. The other nodded.

"Yes. Until we can meet them face to face, we must pray to Arceus for their safety."

_Well, this was a bit of a pain to write. I was looking at Serebii for the Dex entries, when I saw how cool Gastly's shiny form looked. So that's why he's a shiny. They won't have anymore shiny Pokemon, so don't worry. Next chapter is a bit of a filler. Leave a review, please _

_Wait.What_


	13. Finally In Violet! Now What?

_**Johto**_

_Well, it snowed here again. Seems like the mid-Usa area is getting a hellouva lot of snow. We haven't lost power here, thankfully, but my Grandma's house has and I might have to go to her house for break once more. Which means that not only will I not be able to update, I'll be freezing my ass of as well. I want spaghetti...Anyways, I still haven't made much progress in outlining Canalave, which is a drag. This chapter is mainly a filler, sadly._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Pokemon. Bite me. And bring me food.

_**Chapter Twelve:**_ So We've Made it to Violet...Now What?

Fifteen minutes of walking later, the tired Trainers had finally reached the waypoint that blocked Route 31 from Violet City. Haruka was cheering at the fact that they had finally reached the city, eager to see the city that she had never been to before. Venin had retreated to his Pokeball, seeing as the sun made his skin itch. Blinde had also retreated to her Pokeball, but more out of the fact that she wanted to explore the Chateu than being bothered by the sun.

After Haruka had stopped cheering, the two Trainers just stood there, unsure of if they should actually go into the building. Raft, who was getting a bit annoyed at waiting for the two to make their choice, walked up to the automatic door which opened, minorly startling the water Pokemon. Jet followed his brother into the building eagerly. With their choice decided, Haruka and Tsukasa went into the building.

The building was pretty plain. A security guard was near each entrance, and there were two long counters that spanned from both doors and connected. The walkway was a bit narrow, and there were a few people in the path. A lady behind one of the desks asked to see their passport or Pokedex, and Haruka and Tsukasa pulled out their Pokedex. They showed them to the woman, and then exited the building.

The other side of the building was just as impressive as the side they had come from. No, it was not filled with the wild of Route 31, but it had its own beauty. A mixture of wooden and steel buildings were everywhere. A large tower was in the distance, and the two Trainers wondered how exactly they missed it. The two Trainers spotted a sign, and walked over to it. It was a town map, and there were paper take-out maps as well. Haruka and Tsukasa each took one, looking for the PokeCenter.

The PokeCenter was not far off from the waypoint. There was a short walk from the waypoint, and up a small hill. The two Trainers entered the PokeCenter, and walked up to the front desk. Nurse Joy took their Pokeballs and the Pokemon who weren't in their Pokeballs followed the Nurse to make sure that they weren't injured or anything.

With that done, the two Trainers walked over to the side of the building, unsure of what to do next. Haruka thought that they should restock on items, and then reserve a room somewhere. Tsukasa agreed, but he wanted to locate the Gym first, and any other points of intrest. They checked their maps, and noticed the tower they had seen earlier. It was holding a contest of sorts. Whoever could beat all the Trainers on each floor up to the final floor would get a very useful Hidden Machine.

"I think we should try for that Hidden Machine. We might need it if we wind up in any more caves." Tsukasa said as he finished reading about the contest. Haruka nodded, grinning sheepishly since it was her Pokemon that caused so much trouble.

"Hmm, looks like there's also going to be a festival in a weeks time." Haruka pointed out.

"And these Ruins of Alph seem interesting. This town has a lot that you can do." Tsukasa replied, circling the Ruins with a pen that was always attached to his belt loop."We should most likely do the contest, the Gym battle, and the Ruins. I dunno if we can stay long enough to go to the festival." Haruka frowned. She really wanted to go to that festival. All the festivals in New Bark Town were usually really boring.

"Well, if we stay we might be able to battle some more Trainers and get stronger, right?" Haruka grinned, knowing that Tsukasa would probably not be able to resist having his Pokemon get stronger. Tsukasa froze, and Haruka's grin grew bigger. Tsukasa muttered something that she couldn't hear.

"Whatever. Let's go pick up those supplies from the PokeMart and then come back to the PokeCenter. I think they lend rooms to Trainers for free." Haruka nodded, and the two set off to find the PokeMart.

it turned out that the PokeMart was next to the Gym, so they were able to figure out a few things about the Gym as they picked up supplies. Apparently it was a flying type Gym, which wasn't very good for either Trainer. Blinde only had Ghost attacks at the moment, and those didn't do anything against most flying types, since they were usually never pure fliers. Kouda was a bug type, so he could easily get wiped. Feuille was a grass type, so she was also out of the question. And Venin only had bug type attacks. So the only Pokemon that actually stood a chance were Jet, Raft, and Byrn.

The two Trainers left the PokeMart, their bags full with items and more Translators. They walked back to the PokeCenter, where their Pokemon were waiting, fully healed. They reserved a room, and were given two keys. As soon as they found their room, they crashed on the beds. Their room had two bunk beds, and was pretty bland. They did have a small balcony that faced the Pokemon School, Sprout Tower, and the lake next to Sprout Tower. The two Trainers spent the rest of the day resting in their room.

The next day, Tsukasa instinctivly woke up at eight and got up. He yawned and looked around the room. He remembered he was no longer at the orphanage, and felt sad. He had liked the orphanage, but he also had wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer. He had to either give up his home which he had had for ten years, or give up his dream. Home it was. He was going to have to leave eventually, so he left sooner rather than later. But looking back at his choice...he had made what he hoped were a few friends. He still felt homesick, though...

Thirty minutes later, Haruka and the Pokemon were up. They left the Pokemon Center, and headed over to Sprout Tower eagerly, hoping to win. Tsukasa grinned as he saw the enthusiam. Maybe his old life was over, but he had a new one just ahead of him. But hey, he could always go back and visit.

_So we got a bit more on Tsukasa. No, Tsukasa does not have a tragic past. He liked the orphanage. The worst thing that happened was he lost his parents, but he was too young to understand. But the important thing was that he actually liked the orphange. I don't want a Stu. Stus make my eyes bleed. Anyways, drop a review._

_Wait.What_


	14. Choose Your Path! Battle To Rise!

_**Johto**_

_Remember how I said that I put this fic on Gaia? Well, I made some names for the fic, and I'm going to have them vote for which name they like the best. So, you guys get the original version of the fic, while they get to decide the fic name. Anyways, I'm going to edit any typos in all the chapters sometime soon. But at the moment, I'm gonna work on this chapter. Speaking of which, in this chapter there's going to be aa lot of battling, as well as our heros catching some new Pokemon again. Sorry I haven't posted anything in the pokemon section lately. My computer died on me over the Christmas holidays and I've been a lazy ass since then..._

_**Listening To:**_ Awakening by Mae, which I incorrectly labled as Lullaby of the Wolf on Gaia. Sorry

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own this. Wish I did, though.

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_ Choose Your Path! Battle to Rise!

Haruka and Tsukasa stood at the first floor of Sprout Tower, each at a chosen staircase. Both would take them to the fifth floor, where they would battle for the Hidden Machine Flash. They ran up their chosen staircase after the Monk had said "Go", their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, following behind the two.

There were a few rules in the challenge. First off, you had to battle every trainer you came across, as well as all the wild Pokemon you came across. You could catch the wild Pokemon, and it still counted as a win. Lose, and you have to start all over again. Sneak past all the roaming Monks that had Pokemon of their own and reach the fifth floor before the other in order to battle the Head Monk who held the Hidden Machine.

Haruka ran up her set of stairs, and ran directly into a Monk. The Monk grinned, and threw the Pokeball in his hand into th air. A Hoothoot came out. Haruka quickly pulled out her Pokedex.

_"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. It has an internal organ that allows it to keep a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by tilting its head in time."_ Haruka frowned. if it had a perfect sense of timing, they were pretty much screwed. Nevertheless, Haruka sent out Venin to battle against the owl.

Hooters, as the Monk had called it, charged at Venin with a Tackle. Venin flew into the air, and used Supersonic. The owl flew around, confused by the high pitched soundwaves, and repeatedly rammed its body into the pillar. Or maybe the pillar just kept hitting Hooters, seeing as the pillar in the center of the tower kept moving. The Monk sweatdropped, and recalled the Hoothoot, and threw out another Pokeball. The red light formed the shape of a cute bunny. Haruka blinked, but pulled out her Pokedex anyways.

_"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur."_ Haruka grinned, and told Venin to use Supersonic once more. This time, however, the attack did not work. Venin dove down to the rabbit, preparing to use Leech Life. The rabbit was prepared, however, and attacked the bat Pokemon with its ears. One of the ears hit Venin's wing, and the bat crumpled against the floor of the tower. Haruka frowned, and returned Venin. She was about to send out Byrn to deal with the Buneary, but Raft jumped out instead, blasting the rabbit with a Water Gun that caused it to slam into the pillar and fall down the crack between the floor and the pillar. Haruka's eyes widened in horror as the pillar started to move towards the rabbit. The pillar would have crushed the Buneary, had not the Monk of returned it.

"Very well. You win. Move on." The Monk growled, obviously not happy with the turn out, and Haruka nodded, running from the site. She had nearly killed a Pokemon! Why had Raft done that? Haruka frowned worriedly, and turned her head back to look at the blue crocodile for a few seconds, before turning her head back around. And then she spotted it. A purple blob of gas that had eyes. Previous thoughts forgotten, she picked up a Pokeball from her belt that was unoccupied. Time to catch a Gastly! The Gastly hadn't spotted the Trainer and Pokemon yet, seeming more interested in something else. She pointed her finger at the ghost Pokemon, and shouted a command to Raft. Use Water Gun. A little test, to see if he was going ot listen to her...

Raft did nothing, just plopped down and glared at the blue haired Trainer. Haruka blinked, and the now aware Gastly had turned around, ready to fight. Haruka sighed, and sent out Feuille to battle, commanding the leaf Pokemon to use a Razor Leaf. The Pokemon sent razor sharp leaves at the ghost, who flew back. The ghost gave off a twisted grin, then it used Hypnosis, and Feuille fell asleep. Haruka cursed, and withdrew Feuille. Looks like it was time for Byrn to shine once more.

"Byrn, use Ember, then Smokescreen!" Haruka cried, and Byrn took in a good ammount of air, before launching a large stream of fire at the ghost. When the fire stream stopped, Byrn took another breath and released a foul smelling gas from his mouth, clouding the field.

"Uhg...I hate that attack..." Byrn muttered, before he unleashed another Ember at the flames, thinking that an explosion would be a nice little trick to get the Gastly in a capture-able state. The hot fire hit the gas, and it exploded, like Byrn had planned.

Tsukasa turned his head to see a large plume of smoke rising in the distance, and shook his head. That was most likely Byrn and Haruka battling someone. He turned his attention to the Pokemon he was trying to catch. A nice sized Bellsprout was what he had found, and this one seemed nice to catch. Tsukasa considered which Pokemon he should use, figuring that Jet wouldn't have much effect on the grass type Pokemon. Blinde or Kouda would be a better bet than Jet, but which one should he use? Haruka had said something about ghost Pokemon being immune to normal type attacks, but Tsukasa wasn't too sure that Bellsprouts had any normal type attacks. Even so...Blinde needed some training. Blinde it was, then.

"Blinde, use Lick!" The ghost floated over to the flower Pokemon, and licked it. The Bellsprout shivered, and then used Vine Whip on the ghost, who quickly avoided the attack and sent a Hypnosis in retaliation. The flower Pokemon fell asleep, and Tsukasa smirked as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and chucked it at the Bellsprout. It was sucked into the ball, and it twitched a few times, before exploding. The Bellsprout had escaped, even though it was asleep. Tsukasa's jaw dropped. "What the fuck, dude? Its asleep! How the heck can it still escape?" Tsukasa growled, and threw another Pokeball at the Pokemon. The Pokeball exploded back open once more. A long stream of curses poured from Tsukasa's mouth.

Haruka turned towards the direction of the screaming, the Pokeball of her newly captured Ghastly in her hand. Haruka blinked, noting that it sounded like Tsukasa, and then spotted the stairs to the third floor. She grinned, and then ran up the stairs, happily knowing that she'd be the first one. Just had to clear this floor, and then the next floor and that HM would be in the bag. Grinning at this new knowledge, she released the Ghastly from its Pokeball. The ghost Pokemon blinked, annoyed at the fact that it had been shoved into a new world, and then promptly taken out of it.

"Ghast?" It asked, annoyed. Haruka puled out a translator. The ghost Pokemon stared at it, confused before pasing through it. It attached to the ghost, who repeated its question. "What?"

"Um, could you tell me your name? It would be nice if I didn't have to keep calling you Ghastly." The ghost stared at Haruka for a while, then rolling its eyes.

"I don't care what you call me, just as long as my name isn't It. I'm a male. Not an It." Haruka nodded, then started to think up names for the ghost.

"How about Slate?" Haruka tried. The ghost rolled his eyes, and turned to the stairs, hearing the profanity that Haruka had heard earlier.

"I really don't care. If you're a challenger, shouldn't we focus more on getting you to the top of the building instead of naming me?" Slate relied. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not."

Tsukasa had finally woken up the Bellsprout with all his swearings. Tsukasa frowned at its waking up, and told Blinde to use Lick. Blinde unleashed her slobbery attack on the plant, who managed to dodge a few of the attacks, and sent a Vine Whip at the offending ghost. Tsukasa took the Pokemon battle as a chance to capture the plant, and threw a Pokeball at the Bellsprout when it had its back to him. This time, it actually stayed in the ball. Tsukasa grinned, and picke dup the Pokeball.

"Hellz yeah!" He cried, before remembering the challenge. He put the Pokeball on his belt, and then recalled the three Pokemon that were not in their Pokeballs. Now it was time to look for the stairs...

_Yes, I am sorry. I'm a lazy ass. Bite me. That, and I've been busy. The next chapter will come out sooner, I promise._

_Wait.What_


	15. Tsukasa VS Haruka: Battle for the HM!

_**Johto**_

_Hmm...I feel like writing horror again...Anyways, Mom's been hogging the computer a lot and I got the Resident Evil first and second movies, so that's my excuse. Also, in this chapter, we meet Sakura. Poor, poor Tsukasa. XD_

**Listening to -** King of the World, Porcelain and the Tramps / The Hospital, The Used

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own my own charaters, a black Nintendo DS, and a chaotic mind.

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_ Haruka VS Tsukasa: Battle for the HM!

Tsukasa rushed up the stairs and took a glance around at the design of the third floor. It seemed to have a somehwat similar design to the last floor. The red-haired Trainer looked towards the ceiling, trying to spot the stairs going to the next floor. Where were they? Ah! There they were! Tsukasa headed towards the path that he thought would lead to the stairs, since it went in that direction, but after he had run down the hallway, he noticed that this floor did have a bit more difficult design than what he thought it did. It seems that this floor was a maze. To get to the next floor, he'd have to figure out the maze. It would help if he had something to mark the path with...

Bellsprout! The grass type Pokemon could most likely mark the paths! Tsukasa pulled the red and white orb from his belt and pressed the button in the middle. The light formed the Flower Pokemon's shape, and Tsukasa dug through his bag to find a translator. He found one, and had to readjust it so that it would actually look like it would fit the Flower Pokemon. He stuck it on the Bellsprout's head awkwardly. The Bellsprout blinked.

"Ehh? What the hell is this? It looks like a collar..." The Bellsprout muttered, an irritated look on her face."Alright, Human boy...You may have captured me, but the almighty Sakura-Hime listens to no one!" Tsukasa's eye twitched. Wow, this Bellsprout was egoistic."Firstly, you shall address me only as Sakura-Hime. Secondly, I will not be traveling in that Artifical World filled with lesser status Pokemon! Lastly, I will only listen to you after you have gained my respect, which shall be never since you are a pitiful Human!" Tsukasa crossed his arms and gave a dry look at the egoistic Bellsprout.

"Really? Well, I suppose I could just leave you here in this place. And you'd never get to see the outside world...I bet you never dreamed of traveling, seeing as you're so va.."Sakura cut him off by Screeching.

"What? You would leave me here? And not give me the pleasure of traveling? You think Sakura-Hime would be pleased by that? Feh, Humans are so moronic. I will listen to you only if what you are saying makes sense, but that is all." Sakura replied angrily, her voice going up notches in volume depending on what she was saying. She crossed her vine-like arms, and frowned. Tsukasa sighed. _Why do I get the feeling my life just got a whole lot more complicated?_ Tsukasa thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want, Your Highness." Tsukasa sarcastically replied, but Sakura didn't seem to notice the sarcasm. "Right. Well, I need you to come and help me get through this maze by cutting the walls with your Vine Whip, okay? I'm kind of in a race at the moment, so I need to get through this quickly." Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of a race.

"Very well! No Human of mine shall lose! Let us go, Human!" Sakura cried, as she started making her vines scratch the wall.

"My name is Tsukasa..." Tsukasa muttered as he followed his Princess-Complexed Pokemon.

With Haruka, Feuille was currently out marking the walls with her Razor Leaf as they ran, trying to beat Tsukasa to the next floor. It seemed that there was only one staircase for this floor, and they'd both have to get through the same one. And if they didn't see the other at the staircase, they might as well assume that they were behind. As they ran, Haruka quickly noted that there weren't very many Pokemon on this floor, nor were there any Trainers. Haruka kept thinking that she was in the clear zone, until a black tail came and swept her feet off of the floor, and she fell. Feuille turned around, and saw a large snake Pokemon.

Haruka somewhat recognized the Pokemon, as it had been on the news when three of the worlds most deadly Team Rocket members had been captured and put in jail. What was it's name again? Serpipe? Servipe?

"Serviper! Ser ser!" The snake quickly slithered over to Haruka and attempted to use Wrap on her, but Feuille distracted the snake by using Razor Leaf on it. The Serviper turned to the Chikorita, anger in its eyes. Haruka quickly got up, and grabbed a random Pokeball on her waist since she had recalled all her Pokemon when she sent out Feuille to mark the walls. She pressed the button on the ball, and the red light formed Raft's body. The crocodile glared at Haruka, before taking notice of the snake.

"Tch. You get in trouble too much." Raft muttered, before he charged at the snake. He Headbutted the black snake, who took its attention from the grass Pokemon it was preparing to attack. Raft blasted it with a Water Gun, and it slammed into the wall. Feuille sent a Razor Leaf at the Serviper when Raft finsihed his Water Gun, and the poisonous snake hissed at the two Pokemon, before retreating."Hmp. Is that all?" Haruka was now standing, and was readjusting her shoulder strap of her bag since it had gotten messed up when the Serviper attacked.

"Well, now that that's over, we should get going. I'd really hate to lose this competition." Haruka spoke, as she walked over towards her two Pokemon. Feuille smiled and nodded while Raft crossed his arms and glared at Haruka, but agreed nonetheless. They started heading down the hallway once more.

Tsukasa could see the stairs in the distance, so all he had to do was reach them. Shouldn't be too hard, right? As he reached closer to the stairs, a Monk jumped inbetween him and his goal from a different path. Tsukasa muttered a curse, and for a moment he considered using Sakura's Vine Whip to toss the offending Monk into the walls of the maze and then continue on his journey. The Monk threw a Pokeball into the air, and the red light that exited the ball took the shape of a Glaceon. The Monk ordered the blue fox to use Ice Beam, and the Trainer and Pokemon had to dodge the ice blue beam that exited said creature's mouth.

Tsukasa muttered another curse, before he started thinking up plans. Glaceon was an ice type Pokemon. Tsukasa had nothing that could beat an ice type. Well, they could beat an ice type but it wouldn't be easy. And how did he obtain one of those ice types, anyways? They didn't normally live around here and Tsukasa was sure that Glaceon weren't native to the Johto reigion. Before Tsukasa could ponder the reason of a Glaceon being in Johto any more, said ice type sent another attack at the red-haired Trainer. Tsukasa just barely dodged, the beam tearing a nice hole in his left shorts leg. _I suppose knocking them out wouldn't be too bad..._Tsukasa thought as he ran away from the wall.

"Sakura-Hime, knock them both out!" Tsukasa cried as the Glaceon sent a Powdered Snow at Tsukasa. Why was he the only one being attacked? Sakura used her vines to pick up the Monk and slam him into the blue fox, which caused the attack to direct to the ceiling above them as the fox was crushed by the Monk. Now that there was a nice sized hole in the roof, Tsukasa thought it would be a good time to get to the stairs."Let's go!" he cried before running full speed towards the stairs. The Bellsprout used her vines to keep up with Tsukasa, since Bellspout normally don't go very fast.

As they neared the stairs, Haruka, Raft, and Feuille ran into the room with the stairs and dashed up them. Tsukasa frowned and cursed, and followed the blue-haired trainer. The fourth floor was actually quite plain, just being a flat floor with only the center of the tower being the only vertical object besides the stairs. Haruka had stopped not far from the stairs that went from floor number three, and was looking at the floor expectantly. Tsukasa walked up behind her, taking a few glances at the floor. This seemed too easy...

Haruka noticed Tsukasa behind her, and then ran towards the stairs. Tsukasa's eyes widened, and he followed the blue-haired Trainer who currently had Raft attached to her head and Feuille in her arms. Sakura cursed as she followed Tsukasa, and then used her vines to dodge a piece of the floor that had just risen up unexpectedly. _Damn! This room is filled with traps!_ Tsukasa thought irritably as his eyes narrowed, and he had to dodge a few needles being thrown at him.

"This seems a bit dangerous for a mere race..."Tsukasa muttered, right before Haruka had to dodge her own rising tile. Raft, who was biting her head to hold on, looked a bit more than angry by the bumpy ride. Tsukasa and Haruka raced towards the end of the hall, dodging most of the traps. By the time the two had reached the staircase, their clothes were in a complete mess. Haruka had been hit several times by the needles, and her head was bleeding due to Raft's sharp teeth. Tsukasa's shorts were in worse shape now, and his right hand had a large scratch on the back of it. "Now what?" Tsukasa muttered as he tried to catch his breath. That was a bit too much...

The two Trainers looked at the stairs, before turning and looking at each other. They waited for the other to make a move towards the stairs, before Haruka quickly dashed towards the staircase. Tsukasa followed, right on her tail. The two Trainers tried to shove the other off the stairs, and they both landed on the fifth floor landing at the same time. And even then, they kept fighting, and because of this they didn't notice the old Monk coming up to them.

"Cease this idiocy at once!" Cried the Monk. The two newbie Trainers stopped fighting and stared at the Monk, who was wearing jeans and an Eastern-Sinnoh style shirt. He looked like a cowboy, if you didn't count the staff in his hand. The two Trainers blinked."Now that I yer attention, I would like ta tell ya two that since ya both came at the same time with all yer idiocy, yer gonna have to battle each other, cuz I'm too damned lazy ta battle the both of ya. Now both of ya get off yer asses and start battling! All on all! Whatever!" The two Trainers looked at each other, and then got up, their Pokemon falling off of them.

"So...Refresh my memory, but how many Pokemon do you have?" Haruka asked, an odd grin taking place of her normal happy grin. Tsukasa smirked, and removed the remaining Pokeballs from his belt.

"Well...I've got Kouda, Jet, Sakura-Hime, and Blinde. You?" Haruka's odd grin grew wider as she pulled out her own Pokeballs.

"Byrn, Feuille, Raft, Venin, and Slate. Looks like this'll be a five on five battle, with me having an advantage." Tsukasa's smirk turned into a frown, and he sent out the four remaining members of his team.

"We'll just have to see about that then, won't we?" Haruka chuckled, and called out her own team."So is this an all out battle, no rules and no set order, or are we going to do this one on one until one of us wins?"

"Hmm...Actually, both ideas are stupid. Can't we just do one on one like the first time Jet and I fought?" Byrn asked from beside Haruka.

"Heh, if we go with Byrn's idea we'll have more reserve power for the boss, so I have no complaints." Tsukasa replied, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Then one on one it is. I chose Byrn!" Haruka cried, pointing at Tsukasa dramatically. Byrn looked at Haruka and sweatdropped.

"Whaaaat? I said that so I _wouldn't_ have to fight." Byrn muttered, but stepped into the invisible battle ring anyways. Tsukasa's smirk grew.

"Very well, then. I'll use Jet." Jet grinned, and eagerly jumped into the invisible ring, hopping from foot to foot in eagerness."Jet, use Water Gun!" Jet took in a big breath and sent a large blast of water at the tiny mouse, who barely dodged and sent a stream of Ember back in repsonse. Jet dodged, but his tail was hit and he had to use Water Gun to make sure he didn't get a Burn. He sent another Water Gun at Byrn while he ran towards the mouse, preparing to use Scratch. Jet pulled his paw back, and then swung at the mouse just as Byrn sent another Ember at Jet. Jet Screeched as the fire scorched his flesh, and redirected his Water Gun to the place where he had been hit.

Byrn took this opportunity to Tackle the crocodile, and Jet flew a few feet backwards in recoil from the sudden Tackle while his defenses were down. The Totidile shook his head, before grinning and Headbutting his mouse opponent. Byrn cried out, and sent a fireball at Jet, who dodged. Byrn sent several fireballs at Jet in hope to make battling a tad bit easier, but Jet started blasting the fireballs with Water Guns and made Byrn's strategy useless.

The cowboy-like Monk watched the two Trainers. They gave little to no commands, and seemed to be watching and letting the Pokemon battle instead of calling out commands. This was interesting, since most of the Trainers that the Monk faced always called out attacks. The two Pokemon closed in on each other, each preparing a different attack to use on the other. Byrn was ready to use Tackle, while Jet was ready to Headbutt Byrn. The two charged at each other, and struck at almost the exact same time. The two Pokemon teetered back and forth, taking the damage from the attacks, before Jet fell on his butt and Byrn landed on his belly. It seemed that Jet was the victor of this match.

"Alright, red. Looks like I'm battling you." Tsukasa nodded, and looked over at Haruka, who looked absolutely devestated.

"Type disadvantage, Haruka." Tsukasa said, smirking. Haruka's mouth snapped shut, and she glared at Tsukasa as she returned her Pokemon before she stomped off to the wall. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut.

"This'll be a one on one battle, red. Choose your Pokemon." The cowboy-Monk then threw out a Pokeball, and it exploded, revealing a cute turtle Pokemon. Tsukasa looked back at Haruka, whose jaw had dropped once more as she saw the adorable Squirtle. Tsukasa rolled his eyes, and then decided that Sakura would be the best for the battle.

"Sakura, you're up." Tsukasa said, sticking his hands into his pockets. Sakura glared at Tsukasa.

"Sakura-Hime." Sakura corrected as she got into the ring. Tsukasa's other Pokemon had followed Haruka and her Pokemon to the wall, making the battling floor look less cluttered.

"Yes, milady. Now use Vine Whip!" Tsukasa replied sarcastically, and Sakura yet again missed the sarcasm. She sent her vines out to the turtle, who went into his shell. Sakura frowned, and then used her vines to go into the shell and strike the turtle. she didn't get to do this for very long, however, because the Squirtle shot water out of his shell, and it repelled the vines. Then the shell started to spin, and started moving towards Sakura. It would have slammed into Sakura, had the Bellsprout's body not had been so flexible. The shell kept going and going until it finally hit the wall, and the Squirtle inside flopped down on his back. He started struggling, being unable to get up. Sakura used this as an advantage, and picked up the turtle and then began repeatedly slamming it against the wall with her vines.Eventually, the Squirtle had had enough head bumps and was knocked out.

The cowboy-Monk had an irritated look on his face, but he handed over the CD case that held the disk that they had battled for."Looks like you won, red. You two seem ready for the Violet City gym, but I doubt you two are ready for anything further than that at the moment." The two Trainers nodded, Haruka still angry for losing, and they used an Escape Rope that the cowboy-Monk showed them. As they headed to the Pokemon Center, Tsukasa pulled out the disk from the CD case.

"So this is what a Hidden Machine looks like?" Tsukasa asked. Haruka nodded, glaring at him. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem like the one to hold grudges at first..."Look, you won the first time so quit being a big baby."

"It was my first loss, damn it!" Haruka cried in protest. Tsukasa glared at Haruka.

"If you didn't notice, my first loss was against you! And I still didn't whine this much!" Haruka crossed her arms, and then distanced herself from Tsukasa."Moron..."

_Hmm...So now they're fighting. That wasn;t in the original plan. Eh, oh well. God, this chapter took over an hour to write. Anyways, reward my hard work with a review, okay?_

_Wait.What_


	16. To the Gym! Battle Vert!

_**Johto**_

_Woo! Finally got off my lazy ass! I was going to update Thursday, but life got in the way. And yesterday I was over-run with messages from my Gaia buddies. Anyways, if any of you readers have a Gaia Online account, visit the Writers forum and the FanFiction subforum. You'll find me with the username SaturnSetoSilvertail. Oh, and before I forget, Tsukasa has four Pokemon, not five. Sorry for the confusion!_

**Listening To:** It Ends Tonight/Phenomenon

_**Disclaimer:**_ See previous chapters.

_**Chapter 15:**_ To the Gym!

Haruka stomped angrily off to the Pokemon Center, her Pokemon following her, and Tsukasa walking behind with his Pokemon at a lazy pace. Tsukasa was getting a bit irritated at Haruka's unability to take a loss. That, and Sakura was currently wrapped around his head and was cutting off the blood flow to said body part...

Tsukasa spotted the Pokemon School behind the Pokemon Center and made a mental note to check it out after he visited the Ruins. Haruka, on the other hand, completely missed it and just walked into the Pokemon Center and waited for her Pokemon to get healed. While she was in the Waiting Room, she noticed the Swablu clock on the wall and the time. They had left pretty early in the morning and didn't grab breakfast before they left for Sprout Tower, and it was about an hour after noon. Haruka sighed and went up to the room just as Tsukasa walked into the building and asked Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon. Tsukasa had to take a few minutes to get the now sleeping Sakura off of his head. Those vines were really hard to get out of...

Tsukasa checked his PokeGear for the time, and then decided to look for a good place to eat outside of the Pokemon Center.

A few hours later, Haruka and Tsukasa met up once again. Haruka was still angry, which made Tsukasa even more annoyed. Damn, could she hold a grudge...

The two walked to the Pokemon Gym. Back in the day, the building had been relatively small and had a small hole in the roof for the bird Pokemon to escape into the sky. Now, it was still smaller than the Pokemon Leauge Stadium, but it had grown in size. The front of the building had two statues of the Legendary Birds of Johto: Ho-oh and Luiga. The front wall looked like it was made of stone feathers, and there were two platforms rising out of the ceiling of the building that were shaped like wings. **1.)**

The two rookie Trainers glanced at each other, before walking up to the doors and walking through them. The building was almost pitch black inside, with the only light being from the large hole in the ceiling and the doors. It looked somewhat like a stadium on the inside, and there were lots of bleachers surrounding the walls. As the two Trainers examined their surroundings, a large Crobat flew towards the two Trainers and startled them.

"What the hell?" Haruka pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the creature.

_"Crobat, the Bat Pokemon. A Pokemon that gained vastly enhanced flying preformance by having it's legs turned into wings. Having four wings enables it to fly faster and more quietly. It was first discovered in Johto."_ After hearing the information from the black DS-like object, Tsukasa took a step forward, wanting to see if it had a Translator. It did, which usually meant it had a Trainer.

"Where is the Gym Leader?" Tsukasa asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not here at the moment. But you can always battle the Junior Trainer in there. He needs some more practice, anyways." The Crobat answered nonchalently."I just got sent here to check out who it was that was entering the buidling. Seeing as you aren't the Gym Leader, I'm going to go fly back to my nice, dark room now. Bye!" The two Trainers blinked at the Crobat's now vanishing form.

"Well that was relatively pointless." Haruka said, sighing. Tsukasa nodded in agreement, and then started to head out the door. But before he could walkout the door he nearly slammed into a small boy that looked about ten or so.

"Huh? You need to grow a few more inches, kid..." Tsukasa muttered. The small boy frowned, and punched Tsukasa in the gut. Tsukasa tooked a step back and groaned in pain.

"I'm not a little kid! My name is Vert Beauchamp! And I'm fifteen years old!" The kid, who was now dubbed as Vert and no longer a kid, shouted angrily. Tsukasa muttered a few curses under his breath, while Haruka looked mildly amused yet annoyed.

"Okay then. Can we leave now?" Haruka asked. Vert turned his glare to her.

"Don't you read the rules? If you meet another Trainer's eyes then you have to battle them!" Vert answered, crossing his arms. Haruka rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms as well.

"Fine, I'll battle you, you little squirt!" Vert glared harder at Haruka and shook his head.

"No! I want to battle the redheaded twit!"

"Well, you just punched him in the stomach. I'd say that you just incapitated him!" Haruka argued.

"I do agree that the shrimp punched me in the gut, and because of that I want to battle him. Also, I believe the word you are searching for is 'decapitated', and no he did not since I still have my head." Tsukasa spoke up. Now Haruka and Vert were both glaring at him.

"I don't care what the word is! You keep getting all the good battles!" If looks could kill, Tsukasa would be quite dead from the glares that he was recieving from both Vert and Haruka. Sakura, who was once again on Tsukasa's head, sighed.

"Alright, you mindless Human twits! I don't really give a crap who battles, so just play Janken or some other Human game! Sakura-Hime has spoken!" The egoistic Bellsprout shouted. Tsukasa, whose ear was right next to Sakura's screaming translator, felt like his ears were bleeding.

"Fine..." The two rookie Trainers agreed, and then started to play Janken.

"1, 2, shoot! Damn, best two out of three?" Haruka asked. Tsukasa shrugged, which resulted in an angry Sakura. Sakura didn't really like being jerked around.

"1, 2, shoot! Tch..."

"Tie breaker! 1, 2, shoot! Aha!" Haruka had won, and she was grinning madly. Tsukasa, on the other hand, was frowning. He knew he should've picked Rock instead of Paper...

Haruka grabbed Venin's Pokeball and followed Vert onto the battle field, while Tsukasa sat down in the bleachers. Haruka threw her Pokeball into the air, and it took the shape of the bat Pokemon.

"A Zubat, eh? Very well then! Go, Kimblee!" The Pokeball flew from the Junior's hands, and the red light formed the shape of a Dark and Flying bird type Pokemon. Tsukasa, pulled out his Pokedex, unsure of what the Pokemon was.

_"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. This Pokemon will appear near Travelers to lure them into deep forests. It is said that seeing this Pokemon at night will bring an ominous occurrances. It was discovered in Johto, and can be seen in Sinnoh."_ - Tsukasa put his Pokedex into his pocket and returned his attention on the match.

"Kimblee, use Astonish and then follow up with Peck!" The Murkrow flew towards Venin, who bearly dodged the first attack and was struck by the second attack. Haruka cursed, and called out for an Astonish followed by a Wing Attack and a Bite. At such close range, the Astonish hit and Kimblee flinched, giving Venin enough time to use a Wing Attack and a Bite. The Astonish and Bite didn't do very much damage, but they managed to make the Murkrow flinch long enough for Venin to use Leech Life and restore some energy. Being both Dark and Flying, the Murkrow got normal damage from the Leech Life instead of a lower damage or a higher damage.

Kimblee shot a Wing Attack at Venin, who countered with a Bite to the Murkrow's left wing. Kimblee Screeched in pain, and was having a hard time staying up in the air due to Venin holding one of his wings. Haruka called out for a Leech Life, which Venin eagerly used. Kimblee, unable to keep flying, decided to stop flying all together and bring down Venin in a sort of "Death from Above" type strategy. Unfortunately, Venin released what the Murkrow was going to do and released the Dark type Pokemon as they started to drop. Kimblee, due to all the damage, was promptly rendered unconscience. Haruka jumped into the air and cheered, and Tsukasa smirked.

"Oi, what's going on?"

**1.) -** For anyone who's seen Tsubasa Resevoir, think of the wings from the Ruins.

Vert - French - Green

Beauchamp - French - Beautiful Feild


	17. Enter: Ariana! Battle for the Gym Badge!

_**Johto**_

_Okay, for some reason my Mom does not get the point that I turn the light out for a reason. Not only does it save her money, but I feel more comfortable in the dark than I do when the light is blaring down on me. But she doesn't like it off, even when she isn't in the room for more than thirty seconds on any time that she isn't sleeping in the room. Not only that, but now she's banned me from turning out the light. What the hell? I'm trying to help, damnit! Typical..._

**Listening To -** Genie in a Bottle

**Chapter 16:** Enter Ariana! Battle for the Gym Badge!

Haruka and Tsukasa turned their eyes to the source of the voice, which had come from the door. There stood the brown haired Gym Leader, Ariana Pictora, and the Ariel Attack master of Violet City. The two rookie Trainers glanced at each other for a moment and then to Vert, who was grinning with a nervousness that was similar to a kid who'd just been caught in the cookie jar. Sadly, there were no cookies around.

"Err...Hello, Pictora-sama. I was just...uh.."Vert stumbled around with his words for a while until Tsukasa sighed and spoke for the short and somewhat annoying Trainer.

"He was just battling Haruka as a warm-up battle while we waited for you to come back." Ariana made a face that was almost like a pout at Tsukasa's answer.

"Vert-kun...I told you to send Crobat-chan if any challengers came! Aww..." Ariana crossed her arms, and now it was certain that she was pouting. Haruka sweatdropped at the Gym Leader's childishness. "Ahh, well.So I know that you are Haruka, right Blue?" Haruka nodded, feeling somewhat annoyed at being nicknamed because of the color of her hair. "And what's your name, Red?"

"Tsukasa. Tsukasa Kurogane." Tsukasa replied. Ariana nodded, grinning, and then introduced herself.

"My name is Ariana Pictora, and I'm the Gym Leader of the Violet City Gym!"

"We know. Your picture and name was on the sign in front of the building." Haruka and Tsukasa replied in a unison deadpan. Ariana sweatdropped, and looked a bit disappointed.

"Aww, shaddup! You're here to battle me, correct?" The two Trainers nodded. "Very well, then! Let's go! I'll battle Red first!" Ariana exclaimed, pointing at Tsukasa dramatically. Tsukasa smirked as he got up and walked onto the field, while Haruka crossed her arms and pouted as she took Tsukasa's spot on the bleachers.

"Ne, ne. Your battle will most likely be harder, so don't be such a baby about battling order." Tsukasa said as he passed his pouting traveling companion. Haruka glared at him, which he returned with a smirk. And so Haruka's anger increases...

Tsukasa grabbed Jet's Pokeball off of his belt and threw it into the air as usual. It exploded and the semi-transparent light took the shape of the blue crocodile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Jet is in da house!" Came the enthusiastic voice of Jet. Jet jumped eagerly from foot to foot, waiting for an order from tsukasa. Ariana smirked, and threw her own Pokeball into the air. The light took the shape of a small and common bird Pokemon. Pidgey.

Haruka pulled out her Pokedex, even though she knew a lot about the common Pokemon. She did need to collect data for the Pokedex, after all.

"A Pidgey? Is that all?" Tsukasa asked, looking a tad bit bored. If he could defeat a Squirtle, then this should be a piece of cake. Meanwhile, Ariana's smirk only grew bigger, and she pointed at Tsukasa's Pokemon.

"Alright, Flicker, use Gust and then follow up with a Tackle!" Ariana commanded. The tiny bird Pokemon nodded, and then started to flap its wings madly. Jet tried to get out of the way, but wasn't quick enough, and didn't notice the incoming bird until it was too late. Jet was slammed into, and the crocodile muttered a curse before Biting the tiny bird while it was in such a close range. He kept his fangs locked on to the bird, and then started to Scratch it. Ariana cursed, knowing thatthere were little attacks that she could tell Flicker to do in such a short range. "Wing Attack!"

The tiny bird started to smack the crocodile on the head with its wings, and Jet released the bird in order to get away from the annoying wings. But Jet was quite good at long ranged combat as well, and sent a few good Water Guns at the Flying type, hoping to knock it out of the air in order to get another Bite or two in. The Pidgey managed to dodge a few of the Water Guns, but wasn't so lucky with some of the other blasts of water. While the Pidgey was busy trying to get all the offending water off of its feathers, Jet charged at the bird and hit it with a Bite, effectively dragging the bird down since it now had to carry roughly twenty pounds of dead weight.

Jet managed to flip his body around so that the Pidgey would land down first, and used a tactic that Vert's Murkrow had tried: Death from Above. The crocodile slammed his two feet into the Pidgey's back, and the bird cried out. It wasn't use to having something almost five times its weight on its back. And it really didn't help when Jet started to dance on Flicker's back...

Eventually, Ariana recalled the bird Pokemon, tired of watching it be squashed by Tsukasa's Totodile. Tsukasa, knowing he had won, smirked and headed back to the bleachers while Haruka walked down the steps, now a bit nervous since it was her first Gym battle. Seriously, how did Tsukasa manage to keep his cool...? But then again, Tsukasa had simply let Jet battle the Pidgey without giving a single order. Haruka fingered Byrn's Pokeball nervously, and hoped that her starter Pokemon would be strong enough to defeat the Gym Leader's next Pokemon, which was most defenetly going to be stronger than the first.

Ariana was not smiling, and was now instead frowning angrily. She threw her Pokeball into the air, and as promised, a stronger bird emerged from the Pokeball. It was Pidgeotto, Pidgey's much stronger and heavier evolution. Haruka pressed the button on her Pokeball, and Byrn was once again forced into the ring of battle.

"Ehh? Battle? Again? Good Celebi, woman! Don't you ever use any other Pokemon _besides_ me?" Byrn asked, obviously annoyed. Haruka smiled a bit at the Cyndaquil's irritance.

"Well, I let Venin battle against Vert over there." Haruka replied, a bit smug, jabbing her thumb in the area where Vert was located, which was on the sidelines of the field. Byrn gave an annoyed growl, but was otherwise silent.

"Periodite, use Quick Attack!" Ariana called, making the first move once again. The Pidgeotto nodded, and then made a quick dive aimed at the small fire mouse. Haruka swore, and told Byrn to roast the incoming bird, which he eagerly did. Byrn may not of been fond of fighting, but he was even less fond of being in pain. Thus, the incoming Pidgeotto was hit by a nice stream of Ember. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the bird and only made it Screech a bit and make its Quick Attack a lot deadlier. Anyone in the mood for turkey?

Haruka and Byrn dived to oppisite sides to avoid the now flaming mad Pidgeotto. Man, that bird had a hot aim! Okay, the crappy puns end now...The flaming bird of doom started rolling around on the ground, trying to put itself out. It was actually pretty funny, and the event had Tsukasa laughing his head off. Nothing is funnier than a Pidgeotto rolling around on the ground, trying to get itself in a not-on-fire state. Byrn decided to take this chance to hit the flaming birdie with a Quick Attack of his own. And the Pidgeotto was too busy trying to get itself fire-free to notice...

All in all, the two Trainers left the Gym with two Zypher Badges in tow. Tsukasa was amused and a bit disappointed, hoping that all Gyms wouldn't be this weak. Haruka was still a bit confused on what exactly had happened. Ariana, who was back at the Gym, was pissed.

All in all, it was a nice and normal second day of their journey.

_I believe that I have managed to get my Humor back, which makes me very happy indeed. My favorite line out of this entire series so far would probably be "Anyone in the mood for turkey?". Ah, the lovely chaos of it all..._


	18. Stupid Tsukasa!

_**Johto**_

_So I'm getting chapter 17 up, yeah! Three more chapters until I hit the twenty chapters mark! __**Hellz**__ yeah! Also, for the random three people who bother to read this craptastical fanfiction, I'd like to say that I will not be updating next week because I shall be in Florida. And if I don't update within a month of that, I died. Or am in a hospital, in a coma. Feel relieved, because this crappy fanfiction will never come back to haunt you. Also, for those of you who actually bother to read this, I'll let you in on a little hint. If you hold down ALT and then type in 0233 on the right side of the keyboard, you get this: é. Cool, right? I'm going to be using that nifty little trick for this chapter, so tell me if it annoys you. And I'll know you didn't tell me because only three people bother to read this. -insert evil laugh here-_

**Listening To:** Valentine's Day by Linkin Park

**Disclaimer:** Wait.What-sama does not own Pokemon. And that sucks cuz now I can't add Flyrin. -Flyrin sulks over in her little corner of PokeMorphs-

**Chapter 17:** Stupid Tsukasa!

The two Trainers picked up a few items at the PokéMart with their recently obtained money. The two also learned something new: the more badges you had, the lower the price of items. Sure, it wasn't much of a price drop, only 5 Poké, but when you added that up over time, you actually saved quite a deal. After their little shopping spree at the PokéMart, they headed towards the PokéCenter to make sure that their Pokémon were in tip-top shape and to grab some food to-go before they headed off to their net destination: the Ruins of Alph.

The quickly picked up their food (Sakura wanted potato soup, however, so they had to wait a bit longer), and set off for Route 36. After fifteen minutes of walking through Violet City, they arrived in Route 36 and walked down the path that led towards the Ruins. As they walked past the fork in the road that led towards the Ruins, Tsukasa mildly noted that the path to Route 37 and the National Park was blocked by what looked like a tree. _Looks like we won't be taking any short cuts to Goldenrod or Ecruteak City anytime soon._ Tsukasa thought as he followed his traveling partner, who was at the moment jumping from foot to foot eagerly, almost like Jet would before a fight started.

Five minutes after the fork in the road, the spotted the Traveler's Gate that stood between Route 36 and the Ruins of Alph. The quickly passed through it, flashing their Trainer Cards that were installed into their PokéDexs to the guards.

The Ruins of Alph looked interesting enough on the outside of the main attractions, so what exactly would they look like on the _inside_? The two rookie Trainers scouted the outside of the Ruins first. There were, apparently, two entrances that were acessable by land, but there was another entrance that you had to get to by water. After a while, Tsukasa decided to let his Pokémon see the Ruins, and released Jet, Kouda, and Blinde from their Pokéballs. And then he spent about five minutes trying to get the somewhat annoying Bellsprout pryed off of his head.

Haruka followed suit, and the two Pokémon Trainers walked off to the building that was closest to where they entered the Ruins of Alph. The inside of the building looked very old, and there was a little platform in the middle of the room. The group of Trainers and Pokémon stared at the walls in awe, before Tsukasa felt like his eyes were bleeding and walked over to the platform to see what it was all about.

The platform had an odd little plate with pieces lying all around it, and a description next to it. But the description was too faded and old to read, even if it had been carved in stone.

Haruka noted that Tsukasa wasn't staring in awe at the wall anymore, and she spotted him looking at the platform.

"Oi, whatcha doing?" Haruka asked as she walked over, looking at the illegible description and the tiles.

"Un...It's kind of like a puzzle..." Tsukasa mused, staring at the tiles and not noticing that Haruka was standing behind him. Haruka raised an eyebrow, but kept quite as Tsukasa started to put the pieces together. "If this goes here...Then this goes here...And then..." Tsukasa slid the final piece into place as the Pokemon were coming over to see what their Trainers were doing, and felt like someone had pulled the carpet out from underneith him. Unfortunately, there was no carpet, only a trap door.

"Ahrg!" Haruka grabbed Tsukasa's hand as he started to fall, but her footing wasn't very good as she started to slide over to the hole due to all of Tsukasa's weight. Jet noticed this, and glomped Haruka's leg in an attempt to keep her from falling. This effort was in vain, however, because it only succeded in pushing Haruka down the hole. Venin, Feuille, and Sakura quickly got into action, with Feuille and Sakura attempting to pull the two Trainers plus Jet up the hole and Venin pulling Haruka by the hair. Needless to say, this caused many swears to come out of Haruka's mouth, and Tsukasa got a few head wounds due to her kicking aimlessly.

Blinde and Slate (well, mostly Blinde) started to panic because they couldn't really do anything, being all ghost-like an such, and Kouda used a String Shot to help Feuille and Sakura pull the two Trainers up. Raft sighed, not really wanting to help, but didn't want to suffer 3rd degree burns due to the mouse who was glaring at him, and grabbed Sakura to weigh her down. Byrn did the same to Feuille, and they started to pull up their two Trainers.

This would have worked if for not these three reasons: Venin lost his grip, Sakura and Feuille were not expecting the sudden glomp and lost some of their grip, and no one was holding down Kouda. Haruka screamed bloody murder as she fell, and Tsukasa was panicking more than he had been before, since the effects of Haruka's kicks were wearing off. And since Feuille and Sakura still had a grip on the two Trainers, they were pulled down into the hole as well as their passengers and Kouda.

Venin flapped his way up to the two Ghastly, somewhat annoyed that he couldn't keep his grip and that his Trainer was lost in the black aybss of the hole. Slate glanced at Blinde and Venin expecantly, before sighing.

"Does this mean we have to go after them?" He asked, bored and annoyed. Blinde gave him a dry look, before rolling her eyes and floating down into the aybss. Venin, if he had eyes, would have been glaring at the ghost, but simply sighed and followed Blinde, keeping a lock on her with his Supersonic.

"I'll take that for a yes..."

_It's short, I know, but there was only so much I could do with this chapter. Tell me if you like Poké better than Poke!_


	19. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go!

_**Johto**_

_Wait.What lives! Somewhat. God, the English language is weird. What looks like hat with a 'w' attached. Anyways, my musing ignored...Sorry I haven't gotten this up yet. Lazy plus lack of motivation plus crunchyroll plus new quest on Gaia equals lack of chapter. That, and I haven't talked to Kiki in forever and you guys don't bother to review. So even more lack of motivation from me._

**Listening To -** Romeo and Juliet by Toybox

_**Dislcaimer:**_ Wait.What-sama only owns her characters.

**Chapter 18:** Down the Rabbit Hole We Go!

"Tsu-ka-sa!!" Haruka screeched. Tsukasa, who was currently sweatdropping, backed away from his now somewhat homicidal traveling partner, laughing nervously. Their Pokemon, minus Slate, Venin, and Blinde, watched in mild amusement and fear.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tsukasa argued, still moving away from Haruka. "How the hell was I suppose to know that we'd fall down a hole? And it was your Pokemon that caused us to fall down here anyways!"

"No, it was your reckless idiocy!"

"Again, how the hell was I suppose to know? It wasn't as if there was a warning sign!"

"Common sense! Don't you watch televison?!"

"No, I was too busy!"

"Well then make time!"

"Why should I? You aren't my Mom!"

"And you ought to be thankful for that!" Byrn glanced at Jet, who returned the dry gaze.

"Should we stop them?" The fire type mouse asked the blue crocodile.

"We might as well. They might kill each other, and as funny as that'd be, we might not be able to get out of here."

"Very well then." Byrn took a big gulp of air, and sent a nice Ember at Haruka, who just barely saw it in time to get away. Unfortunately, her hair wasn't as lucky and so she had to ask Raft to use Water Gun. Meanwhile, Jet sent a decent-sized Water Gun at his own Trainer, who was too busy glaring at Haruka and got himself soaked.

"What was that for?!" Tsukasa asked angrily.

"You two were acting like idiots. That, and we need to find a way out of here pronto before this place runs out of air." Jet replied, shrugging. Byrn nodded, and the two Trainers sighed.

"Fine. We'll look for an exit..." Haruka said, defeated and angry. She started to exit the current room, and some of her team followed. Tsukasa followed as well, with a much slower and lazy pace.

"So...You think we're going to die down here?" Feuille asked Raft, trying to be a bit more hopeful now that the two Trainers were actually not trying to kill each other and attempting to get along.

"With these two idiots, we have a high chance." Raft replied, before lazily following after the two Trainers. Feuille sighed, and trudged on behind the pessimistic blue crocodile.

The next room was not much different from the previous room, with hieroglyphics lining the walls in their odd fashion, a few random pillars so that the above floor wouldn't collapse, and another door to a different room. Haruka glanced around the room for a few minutes, before walking into the next room, while her Pokemon stayed back to admire the hieroglphics. Tsukasa walked up to one of the walls and stared at them for a few minutes, trying to see if he could form any words from the odd alphabelt-like hieroglyphics. Eventually Jet came up and tugged on his pants, and they left the room, following Haruka once more.

This next room was more like a hallway, with no pillars and a narrow walkway, but the hieroglyphics still lined the walls. Haruka murmured something about traps, and told them all to be careful about where and how they stepped on the tiles. Tsukasa rolled his eyes and trudged on uncaringly, and it turned out that Haruka had worried for nothing as they walked into the next room without much difficulty.

This room was different from the other rooms, however. The hieroglyphics were not on the walls this time, but the floors. On the other side of the room was another hole, and there didn't seem to be any other exits to the room.

Tsukasa walked towards the west wall and stared at the hieroglyphics from the middle, trying to deciper them once more.

"W...a...t...a...s...h...i...t...a...c...h...i...Watashitachi? We? I...c...h...i...z...o...k...u...Ichizoku? Relatives? We relatives...K...o...t...o...b...a...Kotoba? We relatives speech? Unkay..."

"What's he doing?" Haruka asked, confused.

"I think he's trying to figure out what the letter-things mean." Kouda replied. Haruka nodded uncertainly.

"K...o...k...o...n...i...Kokoni? Individually? We relatives speech individually? This makes no sense...K...i...z...a...m...u...Kizamu? Engrave? We relatives speech individually engrave? Okay, this makes no sense. We relative words individually engrave? Now that's just more confusing...Maybe it isn't in Japanese..." Tsukasa went through his bag and pulled out a notepad, and copied down the hieroglyphics as best as he could, and put it in his pocket.

"So...Now what?" Tsukasa asked. Haruka shrugged, and walked over to the hole. Tsukasa followed her, and all the Pokemon crowded around her.

"Hey...Whatcha guys doing?" Haruka screamed at the unexpected voice, and nearly fell into the hole. She grabbed Tsukasa, who let out a startled 'hey!', and Haruka dragged him over the hole. Feuille and Sakura quickly used Vine Whip to grab hold of them once again, and Kouda sent out a String Shot. "Oops. Looks like I screwed up again." Venin said, scratching the back of his head with his foot, and went down to grab Haruka and Tsukasa as the other Pokemon glared at him.

Slate and Blinde passed through the ceiling, effectively scaring the crap out of the other Pokemon enough to make them let go of their Trainers. They were dragged down into the hole, and left Venin, Slate, and Blinde sweatdropping as Byrn, Jet, and Raft sighed and jumped odwn the hole.

"Crap..." Blinde muttered, staring at the hole.

"Crap indeed."

_God, first I had to translate the Unown to katakana, and then I realized that they weren't in English so I had to go look for a Translator, and by then I realized they had nothing to do with 'escape'...And for those of you that still remember the G/S/C game...Yeah, I messed with the Ruins. They no longer follow game-format but, eh...I just got a new idea for an arc, so Go Wait.What! 'Course, I still need to get 'em from Sinnoh though...heheh...Spoilers! But that's still, like, 100 chapters off. Whee..._


	20. Holy Crap, They're Alive!

_**Johto**_

_Alright, you guys better feel loved, even if you __don't__ review. Oh, and for future refrence, I will no longer be using the é, because it is bothersome for me and because I know not everyone likes it, even if they don't express their opinion._

**Listening To- **All to Blame by Sum 41

_**Dislcaimer:**_ I only own my characters and my plot.

**Chapter 19:** Holy crap, they're alive!

"Okay, this time it **wasn't** my fault." Tsukasa said in a somehow defensive and yet smug tone."This time it was all **your** Pokemon's fault, as well as your own fault."

Haruka glared at the red-head dangerously."Oh, shut it, Tsukasa!" She cried, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out.

"Hell no! Apologize first!"

"No way! Why should I?!"

"Yes! You needlessly yelled at me, and now you won't pay for your actions!"

"Feh, as if! It's your fault we got in the first hole in the first place!"

"Yeah, but it was your Pokemon's fault for letting go, as well as scaring the crap out of you. Not to mention you dragged me down here as well!"

"There ain't no way in **hell** that I'm apologizing to you!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Where are we?" They looked at the Pokemon who had spoken. It was Feuille, who was looking around curiously, but also as if there was danger lurking in every corner. And considering the fact that this place was most likely centuries old, there might be. The room in question was different than the pevious room, as it didn't seem to have any doors, just large holes in the wall that seemed stable. There were also statues of Pokemon along the walls, manly Flying type Pokemon. The ever-present hieroglyphics were also there, but unlike the previous room they were on the walls instead of the floor.

"Huh. I really dunno." Tsukasa replied quietly, and walked up to one of the statues. He stared at it for a long while, his head resting in his palm, and a curious expression on his face.

Haruka giggled. He looked so funny and stupid like that! Tsukasa broke his gaze from the statue, and gave the blue-haired Trainer a dry stare.

"What, you see something you like?" Tsukasa asked, his voice full of smug sarcasm and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Say what?!" Haruka screeched, preparing for another verbal fight with the red-head. "You looked so stupid like that that it was funny!" Tsukasa rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Blue." Tsukasa replied, amused, and turned his attention back to the statue of what he assumed was a Pidgeot.

"Uhg, you are so infuriating!" Haruka cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

"And you know you love it!" Tsukasa replied, not bothering to hide his smug amusement. Haruka brought her fists down to her sides, clenching them tightly and anger evident in her eyes. She absent-mindedly cracked her knuckles, and attempted to hit the infuriating red-head. Unfortunately for Haruka, however, Tsukasa had sensed the near murderous aura behind him and had the sense to duck, thus causing Haruka's fist to miss and go straight into the statue. Haruka howled in pain, and brought her now bleeding hand back to her, and attemtped in vain to soothe the pain.

Tsukasa stood up, and had a somewhat annoyed but amused frown on his face. "Tch. Don't be so reckless. You think I don't know when someone wants to hurt me? I've had my share of bullies, y'know. Not only that, but...You damaged the statue. And your hand is most likely broken." Haruka glared at Tsukasa, who had shoved his hands into his pockets and was now somewhat staring into space.

_Should I be more worried about the statue, Haruka's hand, or my own personal safety?_ Tsukasa mused, unsure of his next course of action. _Meh, it's her own fault for not being able to handle a bit of teasing, but we should get out of here and make sure that it doesn't get infected or any of that crap. And it won't do any good if her hand is broken...Wasn't that her dominant hand?_

Tsukasa was too preoccupied with his own thoughs to realize that Haruka was currently screaming, and this time it was not because of the pain, but instead of the horror of what was happening behind him. Tsukasa was finally brought out by a Water Gun from Jet, and then stared at Haruka dryly, but then turned his head around when she started pointing at something located behind him.

Tsukasa slowly turned his head, mildly wondering how exactly this day could go worse, when something flew in front of his face. Tsukasa took a step backwards, startled. "What the hell wa...?" Was all he could get out before he saw what exactly was scaring Haruka so much. The hieroglyphics were _coming straight off the wall_, and were turning into _living, breathing_ creatures. Tsukasa took in a sharp breath, and let out his own cry before he started to scramble away.

"What the hell is going on?!" He cried, and Kouda was unsure if that was terror or disgust on his face.

What the hell _was_ going on?!

_This was a somewhat fun chapter to write. God, I love making Haruka and Tsukasa fight. It's so amusing! So, what happens next? Maybe the hieroglyphics will turn into a dragon and eat off Tsukasa's face...Ooo, I don't know..._

_As much as that would please _one_ of my readers, I personally like Tsukasa and he won't be dying any time soon. P_


	21. Hieroglyphic Battle!

_**Johto**_

_Happy (or not so happy) April Fool's day. May all you pranksters have a jolly time of getting yourselves in trouble and pulling pranks on each other, escalating until you start to kill each other. I wrote today's chapter during Exploring Tech Careers, as well as drew some fanart for myself that won't be going up on DeviantART because I have no scanner, and I can't find one on campus. It features Haruka, Yochi, Dusiter, an evolved Venin, Blinde, Sakura-Hime, and a new character. I was going to add Kaylin and Renee in it, but I forgot what they looked like and all my pics of them were at home. So I'll finish up that drawing sometime today...On another note, it's chapter twenty! Yays! Longest story ever! _

**Listening To-** You Look So Fine by Garbage and Ready to Die by someone who I do not know...

**Disclaimer:** Only own my characters, sorry. ;

**Chapter 20:** Hieroglyphic Battle!

Tsukasa jumped back as another one of the living hieroglyphics flew towards him. He muttered a curse as he had to dodge another one that aimed at his feet. "Why the hell are they all coming towards me?!"

"I don't know, but you sure as hell deserve it!" Haruka shot back angrily. Tsukasa dodged to the left as another hieroglyphic came to life and flew towards him.

"Oh, come on! Grow up, you immature, bi-ploar twit!" Another one flew towards him, and he kicked it away. Haruka growled angrily, but said and did nothing. "Jet, use Water Gun on the wall!" Jet took in a deep breath of air, and released a large jet of water from his mouth. It hit the wall, and it pressed a hieroglyphic that was attempting to come to life back into the wall.

"Alright! Kouda, use String Shot and slam those two into each other!" Kouda sent out a String Shot and aimed it a hieroglyphic that was shaped sort of like a tower. It attached to Eifle, and Kouda tugged on the rope and forced the whip-like web to slam Eifle into an 'O' shaped hieroglyphic. They rammed into the wall, which gave off a purple light as the two hieroglyphics were sucked back into the wall.

"Byrn, use Ember! Feuille, use Vine Whip like Kouda used his String Shot!" Haruka commanded, deciding to get involved as well and help Tsukasa out.

"Bree...Bree.." The hieroglyphics said in an uncaring and song-like drone.

"Sakura, do as Feuille is doing!" Tsukasa cried, before dodging another hieroglyphic. The hieroglyphics were coming out of the wall faster and faster, and Tsukasa and Haruka couldn't get them back in fast enough.

"That's Sakura-HIME!" Sakura shouted back as she sent a few vines at the hieroglyphics.

"Bree...Bree..."

"Uhg...If only Blinde and Slate were here!" Haruka whined.

"What, don't care about cute lil' Venin?" Came a voice, and the bat Pokemon latched itself onto a hieroglyphic with a Bite.

"Venin! Where are Blinde and Slate?" Haruka asked in a panicked voice.

"Right here!" Slate cried as he sent out a Night Shade. Behind him, the blue Ghastly known as Blinde used a Lick on a hieroglyphic.

"Great! We're all here!" Haruka exclaimed happily, and dodged a hieroglyphic that had been hurtling towards her. That was odd...All the other hieroglyphics had only attacked Tsukasa...And now they were coming for Haruka! "Crap...Raft, use Water Gun! Byrn, use Ember!" The streams of fire and water techniques struck the hieroglyphics that were charging at Haruka, and they vanished in a purple light.

"Blinde, use Hypnosis!Jet, use Bite!" Tsukasa shouted, noticing the hierogyphics were hurtling towards Haruka. Damn, this was just an all-out battle Royale! Blinde sent out a Hypnosis at a hieroglyphic, and Jet slammed into it at the last moment. Tsukasa cursed, and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. Jet would only get hurt if he stayed out here while he was asleep.

Just as Tsukasa was pressing the button, a hieroglyphic slammed into his back due to a minor accident on the part of Sakura. Instead of the light hitting Jet, it hit the hieroglyphic and it was sucked into the red and white orb. Tsukasa stared in disbelief at the Pokeball in his unaware of the heiroglyphic on his back.

Raft noticed it, however, and sent a Water Gun at the unsuspecting Tsukasa. Tsukasa dropped the Pokeball in his shock of being soaked by the ice-cold water that flew from Raft's mouth.

Haruka ran over to Tsukasa and picked up the dropped Pokeball. "You okay?" She asked. Yet another sign of her bi-polar additude.

"Yeah, I think so...We've got to get out of here, and quick!" Tsukasa spoke quickly, nodding. He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and returned Jet. "Let's get out of here!" He returned the rest of his Pokemon and took the Pokeball from Haruka. Haruka had also returned her Pokemon, wincing at her still hurting hand that she had forgotten about temporarily. Now that she remembered, however, the pain was back. And it hurt like hell.

"Let's go! We can get out this way!" Haruka exclaimed, pointing to a large hole in the wall with her non-injured hand. Tsukasa nodded curtly, and ran after his blue-haired travelling partner out of the warzone.

The next 'room' was no different than the last, with hieroglyphics flying wildly around the room. There was another hole n the wall, and the two rookie Trainers could see a pair of feet hanging out of it...

_So...Yeah. I temporarily named an A Unown Eifle. Whee...I might be wrong about the sounds that the Unown make, because the last time I watched the 3rd movie was, like, six months ago when it aired on Cartoon Network. And yeah, Tsukasa just caught another Pokemon on accident. Tsukasa seems to get injured a lot...But then again, Haruka hurt her hand. I wonder how Tsukasa will deal with this 'fairly useless' Pokemon...Review, please!_


	22. Schitzo Much?

_**Johto**_

_I've had this written for about a week or two now, but...Laziness plus homework plus new Massively Multiplayer Online Role Play Game that I like equals lack of chapter for you. Shaiya is indeed fun...Level fourteen assassin, right here! Oh...And the return of the cowboy! XD_

**Listening To:** Sexy!Naughty!Bitchy! by Tata Young (Silence...), Silent Hill Theme Song, random My Chemical Romance

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters before I sic Saiko on your ass. DX

**Chapter 21:** Schitzo much...?

Haruka and Tsukasa ran towards the hole with the pair of feet sticking out of it, ducking and doging the flying hieroglyphics.

"Agrg!" Haruka cried as she dove to duck yet another flying hieroglyphic. Tsukasa mentally chuckled, but soon had to duck his own gang of hieroglyphics. They made it over towards the hole, and Haruka gasped. "Holy crap! Is he okay?!"

"Since when is crap holy?" Tsukasa asked dryly, and Haruka glared at him. Tsukasa sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Right...Anyways, check if he's breathing or not. Crap!" Tsukasa ducked as another one came hurtling towards him, and Haruka openly laughed. Tsukasa glowered at his blue-haired traveling partner, and she reluctantly started to check if the man was breathing.

He was pretty old compared to Haruka and Tsukasa, looking about seventy with grey hair and a grey beard, as welll as Eastern-Sinnoh style clothing like the monk they had seen earlier that day. Haruka mentally hoped that he wouldn't have that gorrible Eastern-Sinnoh accent...One cowboy a day was enough, thank you very much!

Suddenly, the old man sat up, and Haruka jumped back from her kneeling position into a crouching position.

"Thees heer plauce has uh maughty curauzy at-most-fear!" The old man cried, and Haruka mentally deadpaned. Aww, crap...

"Joyous." Tsukasa said sarcastically, his face a deadpan.

"Well hai theer, keddes! I did-unt see yah theer!"

"Shut up, or I'm killing you." Tsukasa replied, clearly already annoyed. Poor, poor Tsukasa...

The man suddenly shifted, and even his clothes seemd to change before the two Trainers' very eyes.

"Well, my good sir, you ought to learn to respect your elders!" He said in a mixture of a scoff and a snort, and Tsukasa blinked slowly before moving.

**THWAP!!**

"Silence, mortal." Sakura said in an annoyed voice, just now breaking free from her Pokeball. Haruka gave Tsukasa a dry look, but he just shrugged. It was Sakura who had hit him with the Vine Whip, not Tsukasa. He may have been rude, but he didn't hit old men, even if they were anoying.

"Ah say...Ah say...Whutchooo dun dat for, yuh lil' plunt...vuh-an..thing!" The old man cried in a new accent. Haruka and Tsukasa blinked in surprise and looked at each other, confused. Sakura climbed up Tsukasa and used Vine Whip to knock away any and all hieroglyphics that floated too close towards them.

"Is he one of those multipul personality dudes?" Haruka asked, confused. Tsukasa shrugged, and Sakura screeched at the sudden movement.

"Oi! Watch it, you foolish Human! Sakura-Hime is very fragile and deserves respect!" Sakura scolded, and Tsukasa sighed.

"Yes, Sakura-_Hime_..." Tsukasa replied in somewhat annoyed sarcasm.

"Ah say...Ah _say_! Dun't yah duhair talk luh-ike I un't heer!" The old man screeched, and he was rewarded with a Vine Whip from Sakura. "Ah thunk ah puhfuh be-un ignoruh-d..." He mutter, and Sakura Vine Whipped him again.

"Shut up, you old coot! You are in the presence of the great Sakura-Hime! You may only speak when spoken to! Well, unless you happen to be Tsukasa, which you aren't."

"Why are you so violent, oh great Sakura-Hime?" The old man asked in a new accent. What was up with this guy? But hey, at least this one sounded more respectful.

"Well why do you keep changing how you talk?!" Sakura yelled back, and struck a nearby hieroglyphic in emphasis, which flew into a wall with a nice 'thud'. Poor, poor hieroglyphic-thingermajig...

"Y;know what? We should get out of here before Haruka gets herself hurt again. Quit yelling at the crazy old man and help us get out of these ruins!" Tsukasa cried, urgency in his voice, while Haruka glared at him for acting like it was her fault she got hurt. Well, it was...

"I'm not crazy..." The old man muttered sadly, before he realized what else Tsukasa had said. "Wait...did you say Haruka? And ruins?" Tsukasa nodded (which caused Sakura to screech once more), and the old man gasped. "Oh, dear...This is not good!"

"Why isn't that good, old man?" Haruka asked, her forgotten annoyance coming back at rapid speeds. Tsukasa apparently sensed the in-coming danger and back himself up against the hole's doorway, which caused a few Pokemon curses from Sakura.

"Are you 'Tsukasa', then?" The old man asked catiously, and Tsukasa nodded as the old man looked around, growing more panicked as he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Where are Reneé and Kaylin? Where are Kuro and--"

"Whaaaat..? Who are those people? Haruka asked, no thuroughly confused. The old man gaped at Haruka, shock written all over his face

"You...you do not know of them?" He asked, and Haruka shok her head while Tsukasa merely rose an eyebrow. Psychopath..."Oh..Oh my! I am too soon! Or perhaps this one is different..?"

"What are you talking about, old man? Start making sense!" Tsukasa growled, irritated by the old man's inability to amke sense. The old man sighed and his shoulders slumped, making him look defeated.

"Very well, then. i understand that I am probbably not making much sense out of this." He sighed regretfully, and then started to speak once more. "In any case, i might as well tell you. You two will...Uhrg!" The old man clutched his head, and looked like he was in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Haruka asked, panicking, and Tsukasa was startled at the events.

"No...Not now! I refuse...to let...you have control!" The old man screeched, amd shook his head. Tsukasa's eyes widend as his hands dropped from his head, and the old man slowly looked at Haruka.

"Beware of Mother Earth!" He screeched, and a hieroglyphic slammed into his head, effectively causing him to pass out.

"Oops! Missed one!" Came the voice of the Bellsprout on top of Tsukasa's head.

"Sakura!" Tsukasa scolded in a mildly annoyed and defeated tone, and slammed his face with his hand. Can you say facepalm?

"Hime!"

"Just shut up and help us move him, will you?"

_This actually didn't take very long to write. It was just rewriting it that was a pain. Uhg...Anyways, this is six notebook pages long, if I remember correctly. The Ruins of Alph arc is somewhat coming to a close, and we don't have much longer until Yochi finally makes her long-awaited apperanace! Review, yell at me for taking so damn long, or just plain flame the hell out of me. I don't care, I just want feedback._


End file.
